Harry Potter and the Curse of the Miko
by MeltingHoneyTea
Summary: Two totally different people were in the same house. They warmed up to each other, and two hands entwine together, despite the odds against them. HPINUXOVER, DracoKagome
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Miko

AN: Hi everybody. HP/Inu fiction again! The pairing is Draco/Kagome, so if you don't like it, don't read! There are so little Kagome/Draco pairings, but I think that they are uber-cute, so I finally decided to create one! Just to clarify a few things here.

1. Kagome is Dumbledore's granddaughter

2. She is in 5th year

3. She will be put in Slytherin.

4. Malfoy has the Dark Mark.

Anyway, let the story begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

_Sango, Miroku, NO!_

_Shippo, don't leave me!_

_Inuyasha…They-They died. Sango. Miroku. Shippo. All of them died in the hands of Naraku._

_Inuyasha, how can you do this to me? You lied to me; I hate you. Leave me alone you traitor!_

Kagome clutched her head, memories flooding into her brain, as the nightmares came back. Kirara awoke, mewing softly, sitting next to her. Absentmindedly, she patted her head, as she read the letter she had gotten a few days ago.

_Dear granddaughter, _

_I have been informed that you have left the Feudal Era recently. As you know, I run a magical school, Hogwarts. You may join my school if you wish. The lessons there will be of no problem for you, as the spellbooks I've sent you over the years will ensure that you will be well-informed of the lessons. If so, send the owl back with your reply. I will come and get you soon. Please choose your house- Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw ASAP. _

_Love,_

_Grandfather Dumbledore._

Yes, it was true. Her father's father was Dumbledore and she was a witch. Nevertheless, she had kept this from Inuyasha, knowing the twit, he would probably yell it to the entire forest and the entire Feudal Era would know about her magical powers, along with the miko powers she had harnessed over the years, while battling with Naraku, not to mention secret training with Sesshoumaru.

She had successfully sealed the wall after she came back, thus keeping Inuyasha in the Feudal Era- forever. The Shikon jewel had been completed, and it was now back in her body. Not to mention that Midoriko managed to send her back in time, making her 15.

She had recently written her reply to her grandfather, and had chosen Slytherin. After all, there had to be a reason why her grandfather put Slytherin's name first, right?

The very next day, as she was getting restless, watching television, her grandfather suddenly apparated with a boy next to him.

"Grandpa!"

She spoke in fluent English. She had taken a course to speak English not long ago, and she practiced everyday, even in the Feudal Era.

"Kagome! Nice to see you after a long time."

"Who's that boy next to you?"

She stared inwardly at the sullen looking boy. His platinum-blonde hair was combed neatly into a center parting, and blue eyes, just like hers, stared back.

"This is Draco Malfoy. He personally offered to give you a tour of Hogwarts and Diagon Alley, seeing that you chose to be in Slytherin. It would be nice for you to get acquainted with one of the Slytherins before you go to Hogwarts."

The boy's mouth curled into a sly smirk. She highly doubted that he had wanted to do so; more like get into the good looks of her grandpa. She didn't like him; there was a black aura clouding over him, but otherwise, he was fine.

Striding to her grandpa and the boy, Malfoy, with Kirara by her side, she grabbed her grandpa's arm tightly as he started to disapparate, not before waving goodbye to her mother, grandpa (from her mother's side) and Souta.

Her ears were tingling as her eyes closed shut. The next time she opened them, she was in front of a shabby-looking pub, with a dim signboard.

"The Leaky Cauldron…" she muttered lightly, smiling, liking the sound of the name.

Her grandpa led her and Malfoy into the pub, and both of them ignored the pointed stares given to her and Malfoy. She caught some mutterings that were, specifically, sent to her, but she would never forget the last one.

"What's a girl like her doing with a Death Eater?"

She remembered faintly about reading about Death Eaters. Her grandpa must've wanted her to purify the Death Eater Mark. Although her miko powers had surpassed Kikyou's and now held a sustainable amount of Midoriko's power in them, she wasn't so sure that she could do it.

Her thoughts were broken as her grandpa led them to the back wall, tapping a few bricks. She originally thought that her grandpa was going bonkers, tapping brick walls like that. It wasn't until the wall started moving, revealing Diagon Alley did her eyes pop out. Malfoy smirked in response.

As the hustle and bustle reached her ears, she wished that she could have eight other eyes. Wizards and witches busied themselves, and the shops were full of books.

"I'll leave you here then. See you at Hogwarts, Kagome-chan."

Before Kagome could get a word in edgeways, Dumbledore had already apparated to God-Knows-Where, thus leaving her with an arrogant, mean, cruel, sadistic, death eater, sadistic, bossy- did she mention sadistic?- Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked. He was, indeed, trying to get into Dumbledore's good looks, like that Potter kid. He was broken away from his thoughts when he heard a faint mumbling from the Kagome girl. Groaning silently, he knew Pansy would kill him if she caught him with her. His sharp ears caught what her mumbling was about.

"-thus leaving me with an arrogant, mean, cruel, sadistic, death eater, sadistic, bossy, sadistic Draco Malfoy…"

"You said sadistic three times." He replied, coughing slightly.

"I did? I didn't notice. Thank- EEP!" She squealed lightly when she noticed that HE was telling HER that, which meant HE knew she was complaining about HIM. Unfortunately, Kami did not grant her the wish of a hole appearing below her, letting her drop into the darkness, escaping Malfoy.

Grabbing Malfoy's hand, she tugged the sleeve of his long-sleeved T-shirt up, and gasped slightly as the saw the Dark Mark.

Malfoy's features were marred with a frown. She wasn't supposed to see that mark. Pulling the sleeve back where it belonged, he cleared his voice uncomfortably, and started walking, but was pulled back by Kagome, and before he knew anything, she had tugged the sleeve back up (AN: Poor sleeve!) and put her hand over the Dark Mark.

Hissing slightly, he bore with the pain as a glowing pink light surrounded the Dark Mark and it slowly faded away, much to his surprise and awe. Raising an eyebrow and looking at her, he could only nod, blush and stride away quickly as she gave him a cheeky grin.

"All better now, Malfoy?"

It was easy for her to catch up with him, seeing as Sesshoumaru had made her run laps around his gigantic sparring field each day during their 'secret training'. Her speed had increased drastically, and Malfoy only saw a white blur as she caught up.

Entwining her hand with his, she dragged him to Gringotts. A sharp-nosed goblin greeted them at the front desk.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Do you have your key, miss?"

Handing her key to the goblin, she glared at Malfoy pointedly before he muttered his name, before giving his key to the goblin.

"They seem to be in order. I'll get somebody to drive you to your vault. Long-Nose, come here!"

Long-Nose, as expected, was another goblin. Malfoy and Kagome climbed into the cart, restraining the urge not to barf as the cart rattled on, turning right, left, left, left and right again, again and again, before screeching to a halt in front of Vault No. 491.

The vault had the Malfoy crest on it, and Long-Nose opened the door with his key. Scooping Galleons, Sickles and Knuts into his bag, he slammed the door and took his key out, before clambering back into the cart.

Then, the cart drove recklessly to Vault No. 15. Long-Nose opened the door with her key, and Kagome avoided the eyes of Malfoy as they honed in. Her vault was filled with thousands of Galleons, millions of Sickles, and gazillions of Knuts. She knew that her grandpa and Sesshoumaru would bank in some money every month or two, but she never imagined that it would be this much. Speaking of Sesshoumaru, she hadn't seen him for a while, and she was missing him. He was like the older, responsible brother she never had.

As they arrived at the main gate, the duo scrambled out quickly, and rushed for the door, their faces green. Recovering after a few seconds, Kagome rushed to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_, Malfoy strolling behind.

(Boring, so gonna skip to the book shop!)

They went to Flourish and Blotts to get their books. Well, Malfoy got everything as Kagome didn't know where they were located. She did, however, get a few books that her grandpa did not get for her, like Counter-Curses. Kagome spotted a pet shop next to Flourish and Blotts, and linked her arm with Malfoy's, dragging him there, after they paid for their books.

Kagome peered closely at the cages, none appealing to them. However, a noise at her feet caught her attention as Kirara mewled softly, before trotting off to a cage. Following Kirara, Kagome saw a tiger cub in a cage, with soft caramel eyes.

The owner grimaced.

"This cub has bitten everyone, even me, who has gotten close to her. I will sell her to you for five Galleons, if she doesn't bite you."

He showed Kagome his hand, which had a scarred mark the shape of a bite, for example. Opening the cage, Kagome reached her hand in and petted the cub, smiling in delight as she rubbed against her hand. The owner could only scowl as Kagome paid five Galleons, walking off with Malfoy, Kirara, and her new (other) pet, Tama. Malfoy being the gentleman (author in a laughing fit here) he was, offered to carry the books for her, which she gladly accepted.

Kagome sighed as she tried yet another wand in Ollivanders' wand-shop, once again failing as the wand turned into a raccoon and ran off.

"Here, try this."

He pulled out a wand from an old, dusty box.

"Dragon Heartstring, ten-and-a-half inches long, Mahogany."

Kagome swished it dejectedly, her eyes honing on the floor. It wasn't until Malfoy nudged her did she look up to see her wand giving out sparks.

Ollivander grinned as Kagome gave him a questioning look.

"The dragon heartstring's was of the Norwegian Ridgeback, and the dragon only gave two of them. Yet, the other owner of the wand, besides you, is standing in this shop, and it's not me."

Her eyes widened in realization as she thought of Malfoy. Smiling, Ollivander charged her seven Galleons, and they went off.

"So we'll stay in the Leaky Cauldron until we need to go to Hogwarts; it's relatively close to the London station." Malfoy told her.

Nodding, they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, and paid for their room, before heading back to bed.

?.?London Train Station?.?

"You need to run into the wall."

Kagome looked at Malfoy as if he had grown three heads. Catching her skeptical look, Malfoy added,

"Yes, I said run into the wall. It'll lead you to the express. I'll be right beside you in a minute."

Taking a big breath, Kagome rushed towards the wall, her cart rattling noisily. Shutting her eyes tight as she muttered lord to save her before she crashed into the wall. Feeling no crash, she opened her eyes, and found herself right next to the Hogwarts Express. A minute later, Malfoy appeared beside her.

"Well, Malfoy, that was fast."

"Let's go."

She followed him into the Express, finally finding a free compartment. They put their luggage in and waited for the train to set off.

Soon, two fat boys entered the compartment.

"Crabbe, Goyle, this is Kagome."

"Your new girlfriend, Draco?"

Kagome noticed that Crabbe said that.

"No. Shut up."

"What about Pansy then?"

"Tell her to find another compartment."

"Kay."

Turning her face to Malfoy, she asked,

"Pansy your girlfriend, Malfoy?"

She could've sworn that Malfoy had a black cloud looming over his head in anger for a minute.

"No. And let me tell you, she's gonna be angry with you."

"Why?"

"You're sitting in what used to be her seat."

True enough, a few minutes later, a snobbish-looking girl came into the compartment.

"Drakie-poo!"

Kagome doubled over with laughter at that name. Malfoy gave Pansy a cold stare,

"Go to another compartment."

Pansy gulped. Malfoy had never been so cold to her. Just then, she noticed the girl sitting beside him. She stomped over angrily and grabbed Kagome's hair.

"Who's this?"

She asked Malfoy.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"And why is she sitting in MY seat?"

"You'd better not do that to her."

Before Pansy could ask why, a tinge of pink shot into her and she was thrown back into the door. Crabbe and Goyle's eyes widened.

"Because she might do that. Now,Pansy, get out, before she does even more."

Pansy crawled out after hearing Malfoy's order. Kagome, who was brushing her hair, sat back down next to Malfoy.

"Pansy Parkinson, definitely first on my list to report to my grandpa, don't you think?"

She asked them with a cheeky grin.

Malfoy couldn't help but to grin back.

"Definitely."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other before asking.

"Who's your grandpa?"

"Dumbledore."

END!

AN: R&R please! The next chapter will be coming soon. Bye!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the curse of the Miko

AN: Hi everybody. Yes I'm back at last with another chapter! But I need to respond to the reviewers first. Thanks to everybody- you gave me 12 reviews in total- but I think you could've done better though, because there are 21 alerts. I want more reviews, or I won't write! Anyway, here are the review replies:

The Good Crenshinibon: I don't think much of Inu/Kag though.

Kawaii-miko: Thanks!

Kage Otome: Hmm… Okay; I'll edit it when I've finished the story; I seriously don't have time now…

xXKillorbeKilledXx: Kawaii Couple xx

DeathNoteMaker: Of course she will.

Devil-Speaker: Thanks!

Ray the…: I will try my best!

Katiedog13: Kay.

Akume: Crossovers rock in my personal opinion.

This is not a flame: I understand what this means. I did not say that she MASTERED them, I just said she had honed them well; after all they are bound to get better over the years, right? And Kagome doesn't realize that she likes Malfoy yet, and Malfoy's just blushing because he got too much affection; and if you're wondering why she got special training from Sesshoumaru, it's because Sesshoumaru plays a very important part in this chapter; you'll find out why later. And I'll listen to some; but not the others.

Serenity Voldemort Riddle: YAY! I sparkle at the word Original.

MuppyPuppy: Your wish is my command xx.

AN: Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Harry Potter.

Last time:  
"Who's your grandpa?"

"Dumbledore."

Now:

"DUMBLEDORE? He's the headmaster!"

Crabbe replied, and Goyle nodded his head in response.

"Your point being?"

Kagome asked the two sarcastically, and they could only remain silent. Just then, Draco remembered something important that he had to give Kagome.

"Kagome, Dumbledore wanted me to give you this."

Pulling a box out of his pocket, he opened it and gave her a Prefect badge, as well as taking out his own.

"Thanks! I bet grandpa is just favoring me though; I've hardly joined this school. Oh, I want to ask you something- do you know two guys called Fred and George Weasley?"

Malfoy frowned. Slytherins were not supposed to be acquainting with Gryffindors. Shaking Kagome's shoulder, he got her attention.

"Kagome, listen; you, being a Slytherin, cannot acquaint with the Gryffindors, which is the house the Weasleys are in."

She pouted, cherry red lips turned down.

"Fine."

He had to restrain the urge to groan; she looked too cute; but he'd never admit it.

Taking out her IPod, she turned it on, and after catching Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's looks, she added,

"Grandpa enchanted my IPod so that it could work within Hogwarts grounds. You wanna hear?"

Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads, nervous as they had never seen- much lest touch- a Muggle electrical equipment. Malfoy, on the other hand, nodded his head, and Kagome handed him a pair of earphones (The kind where you can plug one into each person's ear).

Seeing his confused face, she got up, and put it on for him. Luckily, she did not notice Malfoy's tomato-looking face. Plugging her own earphone in, she chose a song she liked- Linkin Park's Leave out all the rest. It was gentle, yet rough at the same time, however, not as rough as the other songs, which involved cussing and shouting. It was hard finding the song, though, as she had over 1000 songs in her IPod.

He actually liked the song, surprisingly, Muggles could sing quite well! Maybe, he would get an IPod or whatever Kagome's music box thingy was called next year.

The peaceful ambience was broken when the rattling cart came- with its owner.

"Anything for you dears?"

The lady asked the four of them. Kagome ordered some Chocolate Frogs and generously shared them with the boys, and Crabbe and Goyle munched away. The poor cards which came with the Frogs were sadly ignored.

"I'll just go to the toilet and change into my robes; gonna walk round a bit. Catch you all later!"

Kagome left for the toilet, dragging her robes behind her. After she left, Crabbe and Goyle had a "private" conversation between themselves as Malfoy was practically hogging the IPod.

"Draco's totally crushing."

"Yes, totally crushing on Kagome."

"I heard that."

Crabbe and Goyle gulped at the sound of Malfoy's voice. Malfoy, however, was pondering. Was he really crushing on Kagome?

-With Kagome-

Kagome came out of the toilet, dressed in her new robes. Giggling to herself, she began exploring the compartments. There was nothing interesting, expect there was a really pretty girl (Cho) in a compartment and that Pansy girl who seemed to cower at the sight of her.

Walking in the train compartment, she didn't notice where she was going and collided head-first into a girl with bushy hair. Falling down, she rubbed her head, her eyes blinking in confusion. The bushy-hair girl stared back at her, while a boy, who was helping her up, was asking her if she was alright.

"Who're you?"

Kagome asked in confusion.

"Hermione Granger. I've never seen you before."

"Kagome Higurashi. And the boy beside you is?"

"Ron Weasley; nice to meet you."

The boy whispered something to Hermione, who whacked his head. Kagome, who caught the lines of, "hot girl" raised an eyebrow at Ron, and then, remembered something.

"You know Fred and George Weasley?"

"They're my brothers. Come on, I'll bring you to them."

Kagome followed Ron and Hermione, who led her to a compartment. Inside, she recognized two tall, lanky boys, who looked almost identical. Of course, the two were Fred and George. There was also a boy with a lightning scar on his forehead, sitting down, along with a girl, with red hair, like the Weasleys.

"Fred! George! I haven't seen you for a long time!"

Kagome squealed, hugging one after another.

"K-Kagome? Is that you?"

Fred asked, still in trauma.

"Nice to see you again. Where's Percy?"

George frowned.

"We'd rather not mention that twit."

He said darkly.

Kagome nodded. She had a feeling that Percy had done something wrong. Something very, very wrong indeed.

"HANG ON A MINUTE! You know Kagome?"

Ron was twittering around like a maniac.

"Of course. She was running around the Hogwarts grounds like she owned it while we were young, carefree and innocent…"

The dark-haired boy snorted. He doubt Fred and George would ever be carefree and innocent.

Kagome looked at the dark-haired boy and the red-headed girl, who was obviously related to the Weasleys if her looks meant anything.

"Now, introduce me to the two other people in the compartment please."

"Oh that's my sister, Ginny and Harry Potter."

Suddenly, everybody was looking at her like she would faint at hearing Harry's name.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You mean you don't know the legend of Harry Potter?"

Ron asked incredulously.

"He fought you-know-who like about four times now, Kagome!"

Hermione told her in a hushed voice.

"You mean Voldemort?"

Kagome asked; her interest perked. Everybody, expect Harry, looked as if they were going to die when she mention Voldemort.

"So, what house are you in, Kagome?"

Hermione asked hastily, trying to change the subject.

"Slytherin, can't you see a tinge of green in my robes?"

Fred and George stiffened. If she was in Slytherin, which would mean that they would not be able to communicate with her anymore. Sniffling, they asked if she was SURE she was in Slytherin.

"Yes; I chose it myself!"

The very thought of her choosing the Slytherin house petrified the Weasley twins. George fainted, and Fred, in the midst of balancing George, fainted too, and flopped onto Harry's form. Harry had a difficult time kicking and pushing them off his lap, but successfully managed to do so, and Ginny lifted her legs up so that Fred rolled under the seat, while George rolled the other way.

A minute later, Kagome and Hermione were chatting uncomfortably, and they were broken by two screams.

"AHHH!!! A SPIDER!!!"

"ARGH! ANOTHER SPIDER!"

The twins scrambled out; as Kagome laughed out loud.

"We're reaching, you better go change into your robes, I think I'll see you later."

Kagome left their compartment, as the train came to a stop, meaning that they had reached Hogwarts.

"Firs' years, Firs' years!"

Hagrid shouted. Kagome remembered Hagrid, and was about to call out to him, but then she realized that he wouldn't be able to hear her, amongst the hustle and bustle of the students. Being pulled along by Malfoy, she crammed into a boat with Crabbe and Goyle as the two burly boys started rolling.

(Boring, so skip all the way to the feast.)

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I'm sure that after you have been fed and watered, you can now pay attention to some announcements.

First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils; and I'm sure that some of the older students should know that as well.

Secondly, my granddaughter has come to join Hogwarts. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is in the Slytherin house. I trust you all will make her feel at home."

Kagome grinned at Dumbledore, who in turn, twinkled his eyes at her. Snape's mouth curled into a smirk. He would've to treat Dumbledore's granddaughter well, and he would have a large chance of getting the DADA position he had wanted for ages.

"Thirdly, we have a new DADA teacher. He is a demon and will be teaching us all for the rest of the year. I would like you all to welcome Professor Sesshoumaru Tashio."

Kagome's eyes looked up, and she saw Sesshoumaru. He still looked the same, with the markings and all, but the fluffy tail had disappeared. His eyes met with hers, and they showed confusion and surprise. They would need to talk later.

"Last but not least, we have a Hogwarts Inspector sent by the Minster of Magic. Please welcome Dolores Umbridge."

A snobby looking woman stood up, coughing, and Dumbledore took that as an initiative to move away, letting the woman give a speech.

"Hogwarts students, it is a pleasure to see you all. As you know, I am the High Inspector, and I will be monitoring your teachers as well as you. Anyone who misbehaves in my presence will be sent to detention, and don't think I don't know what you say or do."

Well, Kagome thought, she certainly didn't notice when Malfoy said she was a bitch.

"I'm sure that you all are tired, so let's get tucked into bed! Kagome, I would like to have a word with you."

Kagome stood up, walked over to Dumbledore's side and stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Nice to see you again, Kagome. You look younger than the last time I saw you."

"I went back in time. After the incident, you know the Inuyasha one. How did everyone cope after I left?"

"The monk and demon slayer got married, and had a lot of children. As expected, Inuyasha went to hell with that undead priestess, and your adopted son mated 367 years after you left. He is still alive; I'll ask him to meet you in Hogsmede the next time you go there."

"Right. Grandpa, what is it?"

Kagome turned to Dumbledore.

"I see that you and Professor Sesshoumaru are acquaintances. Well, I just wanted to say that you will have your own room, for special purposes. Your luggage and two pets have been sent into your room. You should know how to get past all the professors if you want to see me. The gargoyle will recognize you and let you in, if you want to. Now, before you go to bed, give this old man a kiss. By the way, the Slytherin password is wolfsbane."

After pecking Dumbledore on the cheek, Kagome said a short goodbye to Sesshoumaru and went to the Slytherin common room.

The portrait asked her the password.

"Wolfsbane."

Kagome replied, and entered swiftly. There, she saw Malfoy waiting for her, with her IPod.

"You forgot this."

"Thanks! Oh, and I'll ask my grandpa if he could let you into my room. Then, you can come visit Kirara and Tama anytime you want."

She smiled before entering the girls' dormitory, into her own room.

Malfoy was shocked. How did she know that he liked her cats?

Slowly, he walked to the boys' dormitory, tucking himself in and letting his eyes close.

End!

AN: Here; I made it a little less romance thingy, okay? As requested, I will update soon- if my reviews reach 30! I'll get the third chapter ready; but I'm not gonna post until reviews reach 30. I know a lot of people who're reading and adding to their alert list aren't reviewing; so you better review!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Miko

AN: Right; another chapter, another story, another day… For your information, I will start editing when I have finished the story; so you can enjoy the original one first; but I'll only edit small parts, like punctuation or tense errors, or wrong use of words errors. And if you're wondering why in the first chapter I said that Sango, Miroku and Shippo have died, and in chapter two, Sesshoumaru said that they were living fine, that was an error. I had gone to bed and I was like thinking about the chapter; then I remembered that they had died in the first chapter, and I haffa change some plot now, but it's still gonna work out! If you ask what really happened, you'll have to read. I'm really sad that you did not reach my target of 30 reviews, but 27 reviews are close enough. My next target is… 40-45; hopefully you will grant my wish! Now, I'll answer the reviewers:

XXKillor…: YAY; GOOD WORK! I puff up like Shippo when I get praise.

Death by Squishy: Who are you and how do you know I'm a lady?!

Devil-Speaker: No, Sesshoumaru is not going to like Kagome. As in a potential mate sort of way, but as a friend, yeah.

MuppyPuppy: What's the pairing? If it's good I'll add it to my C2. I'll check it out later.

Akume: YAY! In character!

Tigerlily: Well, there is quite a lot of Harry/Kag and few Draco/Kag and I occasionally hate Harry because he's always in the spotlight. It can get irritating, really.

Five Tailed Demon Dog: Draco/Kag rocks. So far, I've only managed to find 2 others; tell me if you find any other stories that pair Draco and Kagome together!

Serenity: (Insert Sesshoumaru imitation here) There will be no Sess/Kag in this Bisho's story!

Kags1nonly: Why not?

Katiedog13: Two years tops! Haha I love saying that.

This is not a flame: I don't have a plot, really. I just type whenever I get a brainstorm. If I'm at my grandmas', and there's no computer, then I'll just scribble it down.

Kage Otome: She's Dumbledore's granddaughter, remember? So Dumbledore probably let her go to the school whenever she wanted and let her run around. And yes, she used to play pranks with Fred and George, just that they can't do it now, because they're in different houses.

Eirika-chan: Non-crossover stories still rock though, I think they're great.

Ray the Scarlet-Ice Alchemist: What a long name and a short review.

Neko-cat-kirara: You spelt hyper activeness and sleep deprivation wrongly haha.

Just another notice, let's just pretend that only Maxine went to see the giants, kay? Right, now we go on to the next chapter, no?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Inuyasha…

Bright and early the next morning, Kagome was awakened by a tiger cub licking her face and a cat rubbing against her. Rising from her sleeping position, she mumbled,

"I'm up, I'm up."

And flopped down onto bed. Before she could get back into her peaceful slumber, she was once awakened by a squeal.

Getting dressed quickly, she slammed her door open, and went down to the common room, feeling like crap, Tama and Kirara following her, like her body guards.

Seeing nothing of unusual, she mumbled about crazy girls and about the time she had to wake up when somebody crept up to her.

"Boo."

"Boo yourself, Malfoy."

Drats, Malfoy thought, as he was once caught again.

"What're you doing up so early?"

"Speak for yourself. What time is it now?"

"I'd say about 6."

Malfoy grinned as he saw her face scrunch up in anger.

"That's it I'm going back to bed."

"I thought you had to see your grandpa."

The thought struck Kagome, as if she had never heard the phase 'seeing your grandpa' before, probably because half of her brain was still left in La-la land and not yet awake.

"Excellent idea Malfoy, lets get going."

Before Malfoy could get a word in, Kagome was already dragging him out of the common room and out into the corridor. Slipping by the teachers swiftly, Kagome and Malfoy were almost at their destination until…

"STUDENTS IN THE HALLWAYS!"

"Peeves, do you have any idea who I am?'

As Peeves did not see Kagome's face properly, he did not know that he could not mess with her. As she turned, he gulped.

"Oh-err, Miss Kagome, how nice to see you. Sorry for that intrusion, dreadfully sorry; I'll make sure Filch doesn't come after you and your friend. Please don't make the Bloody Baron come after me; lil' ol' me will be going now!"

Peeves rambled before zooming off, taking Argus Filch with him on the way, giving him a look that said he would explain the situation to him later.

Going on their way, the gargoyle moved with ease as it saw her approaching, letting the door behind it reveal itself. Entering, they saw Dumbledore enjoying a bowl of Sherbet Lemons.

"Ah, Kagome, Mr. Malfoy, what do I owe the pleasure of having you two here, so early in the morning, not lest."

Dumbledore stated, sucking a Sherbet Lemon.

"I was wondering if you could give Malfoy special permission so that he can enter my room to borrow and return my IPod and visit my pets. I swear he's going to snog my IPod if I'm not there to watch him."

She said, causing Malfoy to go into a series of disdainful snorts and sneers, while Dumbledore twiddled his fingers and looked at the ceiling in amusement.

"Very well, that will be arranged. However, Mr. Malfoy will only be able to enter your room, and all he has to do is to mumble your name in front of the female dormitory."

"Thanks grandpa, see you soon!"

With that, Kagome rushed off with Malfoy trying to keep up. Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

"They certainly make a great pair."

They arrived at the Great Hall, and breakfast was served. Little people were there, expect for the teachers, who seemed like they didn't need to sleep at all, and a few house members.

Kagome stabbed at her food, looking insanely menacing, and they ate heartily as more Slytherin house members came in for their breakfast. As Kagome wished for more pumpkin juice before she left for her next class- Transfiguration, she caught the eye of some Gryffindor members, and The Golden Trio, who seemed flustered as they came in.

Leaving for their next class, which was with the Gryffindors, Kagome chatted with the Golden Trio on their way, much to the displeasure to Malfoy, but he followed her nonetheless. Grinning at Harry and Ron, who seemed to be blushing madly at her appearance, Kagome nudged Malfoy closer and grabbed his arm, before rushing off madly. Looking at one another, the Golden Trio wondered what happened as they realized why everybody was rushing to one place or another- they were late!

Kagome and Malfoy made it, although Malfoy looked as if he was nearly dead, thanks to Kagome. Taking a seat in between Malfoy and Goyle, she said a quick hi to him (Goyle) before taking out her textbook.

Professor McGonagall, as expected, gave them a welcoming speech on OWLs, since this was the year they'd be taking them. After that 'welcoming speech', she set the pupils to do a Vanishing spell, to make a mouse vanish. The mice had been charmed with an Anti-Cheating spell, to prevent anyone from cheating. At the end of the lesson, only Kagome and Hermione had done it, thus earning 20 points for their house each.

Before their last lesson, double Potions, Kagome and Malfoy had a little slip-in with Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint. Apparently, Pansy had collaborated with Flint, because Flint was obviously not happy with Malfoy, because he was too close with a "Mudblood".

"We have a duel, now. Knowing Snape, he won't give us detention, because we're Slytherins." Pansy said.

"I'll be her second." Malfoy stoically replied, as Flint took position.

After the duel began, Kagome began hitting non-verbal spells at Pansy, who hadn't even learnt them yet.

"Confundo!"

Pansy yelled.

Before Malfoy or Kagome could shield themselves, a voice came from the shadows.

"Protego. You four, detention with Hagrid tonight."

It was obviously Sesshoumaru, who was on patrol as he had no class at that time. Even though he knew Kagome pretty well, he could not favor her lest the other head of the houses complained to Dumbledore, thus getting him sacked, and thus prevent him from protecting Kagome.

Shooting Pansy a glare, Kagome stomped off, not to class, as it was going to be over in a few minutes, Malfoy trailing behind.

After class was out, Hermione came rushing to Kagome.

"Did anything happen? We heard rumors by the Ravenclaws that you and Malfoy weren't in Potions class today."

"Nothing much; we had a duel with Pansy and Flint. As a result, we have detention with Hagrid today. It'd be nice though, I haven't seen him in a long time."

? After Dinner ?

Trailing to the hut where Hagrid lived, Kirara and Tama trotting merrily behind her, she arrived at Hagrid's hut the earliest. Sternly telling Tama and Kirara to go back to her room, she entered the hut and engulfed Hagrid in a big hug.

"Hagrid! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Kagome! You've grown so big!"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, revealing Marcus and Malfoy. Going out, the four of them waited for Pansy, who was late, as usual.

"Now, today we're goin' to look for some unicorn hairs; Snape's running out of them. So, if you see a unicorn, be careful, do not frighten it away, and carefully pluck about 2 or 3 hairs from its body. We'll go in separate directions, so pick a partner and head off."

Hagrid stated, going east.

Pansy and Flint slithered up to Malfoy, obviously wanting to pair up with him. Kagome shrugged, she was okay by herself. After all, it wasn't that long since she'd played in the Forbidden Forest, was it? She could manage.

To her surprise, Malfoy sided up with her, whispering that those two gits were more trouble than Crabbe, Goyle and her put together. Giggling, they headed off North while Pansy and Flint looked at each other in dismay.

After 15 minutes of aimless wandering, Kagome proclaimed that they were lost.

"So much for knowing the forest."

Malfoy murmured.

"Hey! I bet I know it better than you."

"Whatever. Great, now it's raining."

It was true. A light drizzle had started and the clouds were looming over them.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky and Kagome suddenly crouched down, whimpering as the thunder roared at her.

"Sango, Miroku, don't die; Shippo, no, don't do that…"

Malfoy crouched down, wondering if this was a prank or not. Well, it certainly looked real. Prodding her, he asked,

"You okay."

"Run, before you get killed."

Before he could reply, stating his confusion, a streak of pink narrowly missed him and shot into the tree right behind him. Looking as Kagome struggled to keep her miko powers in control, more trees were blackened and she slumped into a dead faint, right onto Malfoy.

Malfoy was definitely sure that the gods were angry with him, for he was lost, wet and burdened with an unconscious girl. Bending down and carrying her, bridal style, he ran to the nearest place he thought 'safe' from all the wild creatures in the forest- the Rocky Mountains.

He found a small cave not very high up, and managed to hoist Kagome up to safety. Unfortunately the cave was rather small, and the only way the two of them could be dry was that she had to lie against him, scrunching a little.

Groaning, he removed his shirt; it was getting too wet for comfort and hugged Kagome before settling into the cave.

Kagome thought that this was the most comfortable pillow she had ever had. The only problem was, why the pillow was so hard. And she didn't know that pillows had heartbeats. Opening her eyes, she came face-to-face with Malfoy. Shrieking, she tried to back away but was backed up against a wall.

"We're lost, and the only way we could squeeze in was if I hugged you. Now go to sleep, you have a fever."

He snapped. Mumbling about crappy blonde guys, she snuggled herself deeper (if possible) into Malfoy's rather nice chest and mint scent. Blushing, she willed her eyes to close, but not before Malfoy caught the blush.

He heard her mumble something before he himself went to sleep, taking in her strawberry scent.

"Sesshoumaru will find us."

? Castle ?

Sesshoumaru picked up trouble. Kagome was missing. Racing down to the hut, he saw Hagrid, Parkinson and Flint.

"Where are Malfoy and Kagome?"

He practically yelled at them.

"They're lost!"

Before Hagrid could butt in another word, Sesshoumaru was gone in a flash, his sensitive nose picking up Malfoy's and Kagome's scent. Catching it, he trailed it to a cave. Seeing the two of them asleep and snuggled up, he frowned. How was he going to carry both of them?

Malfoy opened his hazy eyes to see a tall, dark figure behind him. He mouthed one word.

"Sesshoumaru."

End.

AN: R&R! I worked until 11.58 p.m. to give this to you, so be appreciative!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Miko

AN: Right, I got a mistake to clear. I wanted to say like the low cliffs, but the spell check on Microsoft Words changed the stupid thing so sorry; I'll get editing! And another point- nobody had noticed that they were wearing normal clothes! In this case, because they wouldn't want to get their new robes torn, so they wore old normal clothes.

Akume: Hmm…that'll be much, much later.

Larkagurl2: No comment (haha).

S.T: I don't think he'll take it pretty hard; because he doesn't like Kagome. I think everybody thinks everybody in the story will like Kagome…

Sesshy Lover Forever: And yet look at your name; it says everything…

Serenity: Hmm…Maybe a conversation with Dumbledore or self-crazed-thinking to himself will cause Sess to give out the answer?

Ray: Short?! I will now go and bang my head on the wall. It's 7 pages long- not too long BUT it's for the suspense!

Death by Squishy: It's like when he's talking to the mudbloods.

MuppyPuppy: It has to be Malfoy. I don't really like Ron.

Hero: Well…He's become lazy because he's been slacking! Yay! Slack!

Kill: I write everyday because I'm having holidays now.

End!

AN: I got some bad or good news for you- Malfoy is needed to be Kagome's boyfriend by Christmas, which means he has like…about two months plus to win Kagome's heart, and if you're wondering why, you'll have to wait and see- so no flames about Malfoy going out with Kagome too early please! Well now here's a surprise! (Music plays) Why does Kagome say that Sango and Miroku died when they lived happily ever after? Why does Sess protect Kagome? You will get all of the answers…

IN THIS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

Putting own his shirt, Malfoy stared at Sesshoumaru, who stared back. Obviously he was here to pick them up.

"So, how do we get back?"

Malfoy asked Sesshoumaru, who was currently flexing his claws and showing them off.

"Get the girl up onto my cloud and make sure she doesn't fall off."

Malfoy was just about to ask what cloud he was talking about when a cloud appeared behind and around Sesshoumaru. Carrying Kagome and scrambling out, Malfoy put Kagome on the cloud thingy and sat beside her. With that, the three left the cave.

Kagome was feeling pretty comfortable. Noticing white around her, she unconsciously noticed that she was on a floating cloud. Well, floating was good- until…

"HOLY SHIT! I'M FLOATING ON A CLOUD!"

Malfoy nearly fell over in surprise. Kagome, looking at Sesshoumaru, sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and apologized for the screaming. Sesshoumaru could only glare ahead and 'flew' faster as they kept silent. Malfoy, while on the way, thought about Sesshoumaru's claws, and imagined him dead, with blood dripping from Sesshoumaru's claws. The thought of it made him turn green.

Back at Hagrid's hut, Dumbledore and Madam. Pomfrey had been alerted by Hagrid and were now pacing up and down outside the door. Parkinson and Flint had already fled in fear for their dear lives a long time ago.

They were all relived when the white cloud stopped at their feet and Malfoy stumbled off, followed by Kagome, who seemed more unsteady. Madam Pomfrey bustled off, holding Kagome, and Hagrid chased Malfoy to the Hospital Wing.

Their clothes were magically swished into robes and both of them were settled into the comfy beds. Seeing that both of them were alright, Sesshoumaru stalked off arrogantly, saying that he had a lot of papers to mark.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts

_All because of Father's vow! He had to promise Midoriko that he and his generation would take care of her descendants, and out of all the girls in the world it had to be Inuyasha's wench. And now I have to take care of her. Luckily we know each other quite well, so it isn't that awkward. Oh I can just imagine myself stalking a girl who doesn't know me but is Midoriko's descendant._

End of Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

The Hospital Wing was now silent. Madam Pomfrey had gone to bed in the staff quarters- or wherever she slept, and Malfoy knew Kagome wasn't asleep yet.

"Kagome. What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Why did you beg for this Sango and Miroku not to die? And don't even think of lying; or I'll delete all the songs in your IPod away."

Kagome gasped in horror. Had Malfoy gone that clever and now knew how to delete songs from her precious IPod? She could not let that happen- she would rather die.

"Right, listen carefully, you might want to sit on my bed cause it's gonna get pretty long. I was protecting this… thing, with a gang, which consisted of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Let's say that we had to fight with this bad guy- Spy. Well, on that day, as we fought, there was a drizzle, and dark clouds loomed over us, like in the Forest. Sango was fighting her brother-"

"Wait, her brother?"

"Yes, don't interrupt. Her brother was possessed by Spy, and Miroku and Shippo were fighting all the demons. There was this toad thingy and Sesshoumaru's adopted kid- they were fighting this soul stealer demon. Inuyasha was fighting a wind demon, and Sesshoumaru was fighting Spy. I was fighting my ancestor- not really, she had half of my soul, and Inuyasha loved her. I didn't know how, but Spy managed to get me away from the others, and he showed me a vision."

"What vision?"

Malfoy probed, noticing that Kagome cringed before answering him.

"In that vision, he showed me that Sango and Miroku were killed and Shippo too. In that vision he showed me sobbing to Inuyasha, telling him that all of them were dead, and killed by Spy. In that vision, he showed me that Inuyasha had betrayed my friendship- I didn't love him anymore- and had gone out with Kikyou- my ancestor (Take go out as MATE). Sesshoumaru was no where to be found; so I assumed that Spy took him to be not as important. Anyway, it was because of Sesshoumaru did I manage to escape Spy. He killed the soul stealing demon, who was showing me the vision after killing the toad thingy and his adopted daughter. The only fact I know about Sesshoumaru then was that he was devastated and with the help of Inuyasha, killed Spy with his claws. It was so terrible, I still remember it today."

She left out all the parts about her miko powers and most of the really important things though- like her adopted son. To her surprise, she started sobbing, much to Malfoy's horror.

(AN: Here's some fluff guys!)

A warm pair of hands engulfed her and the next thing she knew, she was in Malfoy's arms. She knew she was pathetic, but not to the extent of Malfoy pitying her.

She couldn't help it though; it was too horrible. The way the blood splattered in front of her when her companions were 'killed', it was as if the blood had splattered on her, and she was helpless, rooted to the ground, unable to help.

So there she lay, in his arms, until she fell asleep.

He heard her slight murmur as he dozed off himself.

"I'd still be hung up over Inuyasha if it wasn't for you."

(AN: So it's like Kagome in Malfoy's arms if you did not know. Haha I think there's no more fluff; but who knows?)

-Next Morning-

They were greeted bright and early next morning by a furious Madam Pomfrey and a big-eyed elf.

"Well, since the two of you are strong enough to cuddle around at night, I think you can go back to class. It's still a long time to go until your first class starts, so you two can run off and do whatever you like."

Kagome and Malfoy left the Hospital Wing, with a big-eyed elf following them. Nudging Malfoy, she asked him who the heck that elf was.

"That's my ex-elf, Dobby."

Turning to Dobby, she asked,

"Why are you following us?"

"Dobby has to follow you and report to Harry Potter and his kind friends. Dobby will do as Harry Potter says and will tell him that you two slept together the whole night, yes he will. Dobby will also tell Harry Potter and friends that you are alright."

"NO! Don't tell him that we slept in the same bed together."

"Why not?" 

"Because Harry and his friends will get angry and will shout around the whole place."

"Dobby does not want Harry Potter and his friends to shout all over the place, no he doesn't. Dobby will not tell Harry Potter that secret."

With a crack, Dobby disappeared into thin air, and Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. Just the thought of Fred and George lecturing her just gave her the shivers. Going to her room, she grabbed her IPod and motioned for Kirara and Tama to follow her down for breakfast.

Malfoy was 'exploring' her room, well more like bent on finding a curse, as he was flipping through her books like there was no tomorrow.

"I was trying to find a way to curse Potter!"

"You will not do that. Now, let's go down for breakfast."

Reluctantly, Malfoy closed the book and trudged downstairs, trying not to disturb or alert any female Slytherins from their beauty sleep.

Eating their breakfast silently, and feeding the cats some scraps, Kagome was finished with her breakfast when she was pulled away by two Gryffindors by the name of Fred and George, much to the displeasure of many of the Slytherins (who were down by then) and Malfoy, who followed them, which lead to the Golden Trio. Kirara and Tama tagged along, and cleaned their fur as they talked.

"What happened last night?"

They asked.

"Nothing. I got stuck with Malfoy in a cave, got rescued by Sesshoumaru, and then went to the Hospital Wing."

"STUCK WITH MALFOY? DID HE DO ANYTHING TO YOU? IF HE DID I'LL PUMMEL HIS HEAD INTO HIS SCRAWNY NECK."

Fred practically roared.

"No, he did not do anything to me and he's right here, beside me you know, and thus can hear every word that you say rather clearly."

"Thanks for stating that, Captain Obvious. Anyway, Fred and I have something private to show you, so if the other fifth years go away now, we can continue our private thought."

The Golden Trio left immediately, fearing the pranks that Fred and George would play on them if they did not obey, leaving Malfoy who was hanging around them suspiciously, and the two cats.

"Ask him to leave."

"Just let him stay; it won't hurt anyway. So what's the secret about? Are you two telling me about your new girlfriends or something? Or the new pills you have been inventing and giving to First years? Well, going to give to anyway; don't think I don't know; I read the flyers stuck onto the wall yesterday before getting detention from Sesshoumaru."

Gulping guiltily, the Weasley twins pulled out a piece of parchment.

"What's that?"

Malfoy and Kagome asked, inquisitive.

"Shut up brat. That, Kagome dear, is the F.A.G Map, the most wonderful map you can ever imagine."

The twins replied together.

"A Fag map? As in a smoking map?"

"No, Malfoy twit; as in Fred and George Map, duh! This map, Kagome, shows you any magical place which you have went to before; like Hogwarts for instance. All you have to say is 'I swear to Fred and George that I am no good' before tapping the parchment. After you're done using it, say 'Mission accomplished' and the words on the parchment will disappear. Harry has the Marauder's Map, but this is far more superior to the other map. For instance, it can show you a close-up view of what a person is actually doing; like a photograph. Secondly, it can give you full information on the person you are looking at, for example, age, wand, etc. The other secrets it can do, you must find out yourself."

"Thanks guys, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it; just give Fred something cool for Christmas."

Then, they pulled out a clock thingy.

"This may look like a clock, but it actually shows Dolores Umbridge and what she is doing. We invented this overnight because she's always sneaking on teachers and students. All you have to do is click that tiny button near the top. Do you know that Sesshoumaru can catch her sneaking on him? I mean, his senses are extra sharp."

"Hello? Did you forget that he is a demon? With claws, sensitive hearing and smell, and sharp eyesight?"

"Oh right, and I want a cool present too; better not the same as Fred's, maybe more tools for inventions? Or maybe you could invest in our products."

"I'll think about it."

She sighed. This seemed to be like a promotion than a gift. Malfoy was inching closer to the gifts, trying to take a peep, when everybody rushed to their respective classes again. Grabbing Malfoy, Kagome began running for her life, stuffing her items into her bag, as Fred and George looked at each other, before running to their next class.

-Potions-

"Today, we are going to attempt to make the Draught of Living Death. It is a very complicated process, so follow the instructions on the board and do as I say. You will pair up with the student sitting next to you."

With a wave of his wand, instructions appeared on the blackboard and the ingredients were set on pairs' table. Kagome snorted, she had not attempted, but did this Draught of Living Death potion about 500 years ago, and had even found a little secret on how to improve the potion. (For those who do not comprehend what I am writing, it means that she succeeded in making this potion in the Feudal Era and managed to find a way to improve the potion by doing some action.)

They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the dungeon door and high heels clicked as the owner appeared.

"If I am correct, you are the Potions teacher. As you know, I am the High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge, and I am here to inspect you and see whether you are worthy to be teaching in Hogwarts."

End.

AN: How was it? Now, this time, I demand more reviews, so I'd give 60 or more a good work; okay? You hit my target last time; let's see if you can take up this challenge. Please take note that the 53rd reviewer will get a chance to request something in the story, so please look at the number of reviews before you review, because if you are the number 53rd reviewer and you do not include a request, I will ignore the request if you send it in the next chapter. Please be reminded that REPEATED reviews will be counted as 1 review in total. Yes; I'll be doing this include a review thing from now on. And if you're wondering why Malfoy has to be Kagome's boyfriend before Christmas, it's because I already planned out the Christmas presents they are going to give each other; so yeah; it's VERY important for my plan to work out. I don't usually have a plan, so this is REALLY rare!

Signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Miko

AN: I'm so DISAPPOINTED with you guys; let's count how many reviews I got for my last chapter. 9. A measly NINE REVIEWS. I seriously want to jump down a building; because usually I get 13 or 14 reviews. However, I'll try again!

PS: Death by Squishy you have just missed your once-in-a-lifetime chance of asking me to write something you want in this chapter. Since Akume asked; I'll do her request of killing/quieting Dolores Umbridge in this story.

Devil-Speaker: I hate her too, doesn't everybody hate Umbridge?

Muppy: Here's some advice from me to you; finish your story which you are writing before you start a new one; or you'll get confused and won't be able to update in time. May I suggest daydreaming in class and writing down ideas for you new story or doing a draft (pretend you are taking notes) for your new story so that you will be ready to post a few chapters a time? Like me, I start writing when I finish posting, but I leave the reviews for later.

Larka: You know, Spider, so I get the sp. And then his nickname can be Spidey so that's where the y comes from, thus getting Spy.

Katie: What's horrible? And I purposely named the map F.A.G Map so that Malfoy would ask if it was a smoking map, because fag means smoke in Britain.

Akume: That depends; is Sesshoumaru willing to dirty his claws?

Serenity: Talking to yourself is good when you're a lonely demon with poisonous claws and when nobody wants to come close to you expect rabid fan girls. (Hits nail) YAY! By the way I suggest you update the story where Harry and Serena break up and the story where Serena dumps Malfoy because I am getting super impatient; update or I'll discontinue the story.

Squishy: I don't watch Naruto I think some of my friends watch it (all males) but I think it's more suitable for males than girls.

Nikolian: Just asking; are you a girl or a guy?

Ray: Haha I'm only good at finishing the story. Perhaps I'll start another one when I'm finished; FB crossover? Maybe a Yuki/Kag pairing, cause Yuki is uber-cute! Or maybe Ouran High Host Club crossover…

AN: Well I'm done with the measly reviews, I am so disappointed. Well, this week we're going to see a little bit of Sesshoumaru quieting Umbridge because she's a bitch, and we're going to see…well… nothing much really, maybe I'll just skip one or two weeks to get fluffier bits…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Harry Potter; and I always remember to put the disclaimer so that the stupid lawyers won't come after me. Bleh to you lawyers!

"Yes I did apply for the DADA position a few times, but I failed."

"Ah yes, you were once a death eater, no? I guess Dumbledore's not a git after all, he isn't that crazy or he'd give you that position long ago."

Kagome growled. The Umbridge bitch (AN: It rhymes!) was getting on her nerves. How dare she insult her grandpa? Hopefully, Sesshoumaru would torment, or better yet, kill her with his sword; if he bothered to.

"You're supposed to stir clockwise 7 times, not anti clockwise!"

Malfoy hissed at her as she smirked at him.

"Relax; this is my secret."

Stirring two times clockwise and five times anti clockwise, Malfoy could only watch with bulging eyeballs as the potion turned a light hue of blue, even lighter than the color Snape described.

He grinned; they were going to get an A for sure.

Snape was going around to check on their potions and Umbridge was muttering something darkly. As Snape came round to check on theirs, he gave a small cry of surprise that send Umbridge scurrying over.

"This potion is superb! Look at the color; it is lighter than the hue of blue that I described to the class earlier. Good job, Draco, Kagome, you've just earned Slytherin 20 house points."

Harry, hearing this, grumbled. All the times Hermione did the potion perfect, and never a point given to them. It was simply just not fair. However, Hermione's potion did not come out as perfect as Kagome's potion. It was a hue of blue all right, but it was not as light as Kagome's, and as Snape had said, the lighter the color of the potion the better. Looking at her crestfallen face, he gave her a pat on the back and stared at his potion as it turned a bubbling swamp-green color.

Malfoy could only hoot with laughter until Kagome muttered that Malfoy was an idiot.

They had Defense Against the Dark Arts next with the Gryffindors again. It seemed that most of their classes were with the Gryffindors. Maybe grandpa wanted the two houses to be friendly to each other? Kagome snorted.

At the rate the two houses were criticizing each other; she'd have to say fat chance they'd unite.

Entering Sesshoumaru's class, and taking a seat in front in between Harry and Malfoy, intervening them so that they would not glare or fight with each other, she stared at Sesshoumaru inattentively. She also noticed that most of the female population took a seat in front. Snorting at the thought of Sesshoumaru taking a human mate, Kagome decided to concentrate instead of daydreaming like she usually did in class.

"We will be studying how to defend against demons today, which is rather important-"

"Why do we have to study that? It's not like we're gonna get attacked by a demon in board daylight right?"

It was Zacharias Smith who interrupted Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be growling at the interference. He gave Zacharias a cold smirk, showing his sharp canine fangs.

"You'll never know, Smith. Perhaps Voldemort is gathering demons, who knows?"

Secretly grinning when he heard a gasp from the students, he was interrupted by Umbridge.

"Hem, hem. I think that it is pointless to study about demons, as they certainly won't disturb us, the Minister will take care of that. Speaking of demons, what are you anyway? A half demon?"

Malfoy's smirk stopped when Kagome muttered that this was terrible.

To her horror, Sesshoumaru's eyes began bleeding red and his fangs grew larger. Gripping Umbridge by her neck, he hissed loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"NEVER call me a half demon, or I'll kill you. After all, the Ministry can't put me in Azkaban because I'm not part of the Wizarding World. Besides, all your little pathetic spells can't even cause a scratch. Even the three Unforgivable Curses."

Almost breaking her neck, he was stopped by Kagome, who had run up to Sesshoumaru in the midst of all the exciting drama and action, and placed her hand on his arm. Malfoy was about to intervene when her hand glowed a white-pink color, purifying a small bit of Sesshoumaru, causing him to return to reality and detach Kagome from his hand. Whimpering a sorry to him, she returned to her seat, whereas Umbridge cowered in a corner of the classroom, scared to death.

"As you saw just now, when demons get angry, their eyes turn red and their fangs lengthens, the main reason being because they are on the verge of turning into their demon form. If they do not do that, they try to kill, or break the neck, of their unfortunate victim. In my case, the victim is Toad Woman there, and I say that she deserved it."

"My name is Umbridge, not Toad Woman."

"Well, your face features are like a toad, I certainly can't see why you can't be called Toad Woman. In fact, I rather like the name."

Malfoy couldn't resist but to hoot with laughter at Sesshoumaru's comment, and the whole class followed him. Harry and Ron were clutching their stomachs from the pain of laughing.

"In additional to the teeth, we also have claws, but they look like long fingernails if we do not transform. The best way to stop a rampaging demon is to avoid it. If you caused the demon to go in a rage, I highly suggest you do not run because we are very fast, and the thought of hunting a victim keeps our adrenaline pumping. I also suggest that you do not make any rude comments, as our senses are very sharp, if I'm correct, most demons can hear sounds within a 200-meter range."

Because Sesshoumaru had spent so much time threatening Umbridge, his class was over and the class left. Glaring at Umbridge, who was the first to run away, probably to post a Degree, Sesshoumaru eyed the students as they walked out of the classroom.

-One week later-

It had been a week since the "Sesshoumaru incident" and it had gone by in the blink of an eye. There was nothing eventful expect that Umbridge posted another 'Educational Degree', stating that demons should not work in Hogwarts. Sesshoumaru, when seeing this 'Educational Degree' posted on the wall, grabbed the piece of parchment, walked up to Umbridge's face and tore it in half, before telling her that her life was hanging by a thread.

That night, after dinner, which consisted of mashed potatoes, bacon and steak and Yorkshire pudding, the students gathered around to hear Dumbledore's newest announcement- they were going to Hogsmeade tomorrow- Saturday!

Kagome's heart jumped at the thought of Saturday. Saturday was definitely the best day of her life. Knowing that she would get to see Shippo for the first time in 500 years, she gave Sesshoumaru a questioning look, and he nodded, answering that she WOULD get to see Shippo. Muttering happily, she dragged Malfoy up, ready for a nice sleep.

-Next Morning-

As they were having breakfast, owls came flying in, and to Kagome's surprise, a letter dropped right in front of her bowl. Ripping it open, with Malfoy and a few other Slytherins trying to peer at the letter, she read it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I just wanted to know if you're coming back for Christmas or not. After all, it is two months away- and I could use some preparation. I miss everything about you- your stories, hugs and your love. Get back to me ASAP!_

_Love,_

_Souta._

Malfoy, being the oh-great-one, felt jealously boiling in his stomach, or maybe that was his food being digested (I don't wanna know). Prodding Kagome, he teased her.

"Ooh, Kagome and Souta going out. My heart goes out for that guy."

"We are so not going out; he's my bro so that'd be gross, okay? And what do you mean by your heart goes out for him?"

Kagome did a very good imitation of Mrs. Weasley when reprimanding Malfoy. However, Malfoy wasn't paying much attention to her right then; he had a little Malfoy in his brain running and jumping up and down due to the delight of finding out the truth.

"Hey Malfoy."

"What?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if you were dead or not. Obviously you're not."

Ignoring her last chatter, he was about to finish the soup he was drinking, when she interrupted him.

"WHAT?"

"Wow what a reactive response. Note to self: Never disturb a guy who is eating. I was just wondering whether you want to go to Hogsmeade with me or not."

"Of course I will."

After Malfoy finished his mushroom soup, he was just about to go up to his room to grab a few things, like MONEY, before going to Hogsmeade with Kagome. However, he was interrupted yet once again by the infamous Kagome Higurashi!

"Malfoy."

"What is it now?"

"Can I call you Draco?"

"Sure."

Striding away quickly, blushing, Malfoy failed to notice that Kagome's eyes were plastered to the back of his head, as if she could see him blushing.

Sliding down the banister, to Filch, she grinned at the effect she had on him- a mixture of fear and dread. Laughing maniacally in her head, she grabbed Malfoy, who was conveniently at the end of the banister. Passing by Filch, who made a small attempt to stop them but to no avail, they headed into Hogsmeade.

Hogwarts students were loitering about, majority of them going into Zonko's Joke Shop, and buying immature stuff such as Fanged Frisbees, which were illegal at Hogwarts. Going into The Three Broomsticks, Kagome ordered two Butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta. Paying her some money, she took a swig, looking around nervously.

Sighing when she could not catch sight of a red-headed guy, she took another swig as Malfoy accompanied her on her 'swigging quest'. Their swigging quest was interrupted when somebody tapped Kagome's back. Turning around, she was not-so-surprised to see a red haired and green eyed guy standing behind her, grinning.

"Shippo!"

She hissed quietly, trying not to attract too much attention, as Shippo was already overdoing it. He had grown a lot over the years. His once short red hair was now tied back into a loose ponytail, and he now held a cheeky fanged look when he smiled, causing the innocence that was once there to fade away.

"This is Draco Malfoy, and this is Shippo, my adopted son."

Nodding at Malfoy, Shippo grinned, knowing that he obviously liked Kagome from the look that he was giving him. Sitting down and ordering a Butterbeer, he chatted with Kagome and Malfoy while he waited.

"So what are you doing now?"

"I own a phone company. I know about the Wizarding World, of course."

"Any grandchildren for me?"

"No, not yet. Miho says that she'd like to wait until she meets you. Unfortunately she's on a business trip right now, perhaps next season, when you visit Hogsmeade again."

"Right. I'm too young to have grandchildren anyway."

Looking at his watch, Shippo glanced around before nodding to them.

"I have a meeting soon; I'll contact you via letter; since I did get you an owl, it's probably up in the Owlery. See you!"

Strolling past Kagome, he bent his head down and whispered to Malfoy.

"I approve. You break her heart and I'll break you."

Grinning at Malfoy's gawk, he strode off, ignoring a couple of giggling girls who were ogling at him (AN: HAHA!)

"So, Draco, what you wanna do now?"

"Nothing. Expect breathing."

"Very fun-"

Her speech was interrupted by a hissing in her mind.

_I'll come and get you, Kagome, and all your loved ones too. Do not think that with Dumbledore, Shippo and Sesshoumaru by your side, you will win. For I am the Dark Lord, the ultimate wizard of all times. I am Lord Voldemort._

(AN: Voldy sure thinks highly of himself, doesn't he?"

The last thing she saw was Malfoy shaking her and Sesshoumaru racing into the Three Broomsticks, Shippo right behind his tail (AN: Expression! Not really tail, okay?).

END!

AN: So how was it? Anyway, I want…Hmm… let's put 63 reviews this time, it shouldn't be too hard. Alas, the 57th reviewer will get a request GRANTED in this story. Please note that you have to review for this chapter, or I will ignore it. Include your request in your review, or I will come after you, I swear! (Laughs maniacally) By the way, I was wondering if I put in too little or too much fluff. Don't worry; I think in the next chapter, there'll be more fluff.

Bad news; after this week I can only update once a week due to school and exams. I will not be updating tomorrow and looking through the reviews due to a slight fair named the Euro Fair. I will be attending it tomorrow. Hope I have a good time and do not barf when riding the roller coaster!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Miko

AN: You got exactly 63 reviews- thanks I guess… I want more though; how come I have 8 Reviews and 30 people on my ALERT list? Hmm?

Anyway I went to the fair which was there for a month yesterday, it was damn expensive. One token cost $2.50! ARGH!

I rode the roller coaster and sky rider. The sky rider was ultra fun, I went flying; almost hit the ticket booth. I only opened my eyes a little though; if I did I'd see tears flying past me; and I'm scared of heights. Haha. I also rode the bumper cars; it was really fun; I drove like a maniac.

Anyway, I better stop my blabbering, time for the review replies! And to Neko-cat-kirara, you have lost your once-in-a-lifetime-chance to ask me to include something in the story, like you as a character, Draco getting 12 O.W.L's, etc… Sorry!

Squishy: That's nice to hear that I have a lovely chapter!

Neko-cat-kirara: Umm we have holidays in May-June in my country; and we don't really have summer, because it's mainly rain and sun here, like summer all the time. A slight fair is what we call a fair that moves around from place to place.

Draco: Yay! I'm doing your request.

Akume: Well our dear Toad Woman will be shutting her big mouth up for the time being. Nice, no?

MuppyPuppy: Read my review, I think I included all my stuff there. And do you mean Kagome's father's father or her mother's father?

Ray: Right, I'll consider your umm… "Vote"…

Kill: Oh right, Kagome fainted! I totally forgot about that!

Serenity: Well tell your computer to get back up- you are a good writer, just need to space it out a bit and some errors (it's MUDBLOOD). I suggest you start a Draco/Kag story; I'll put it in my C2.

AN: Well that's all of the reviewers; pretty disappointing if you ask me, I want more reviews! Please?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha/Harry Potter.

Kagome woke up, only to find the concerned faces of Ron, Harry, Hermione, Shippo and Malfoy staring back at her.

"Where am I?"

She asked, a migraine forming in her brain.

"Hospital wing. You've been out for a day. Dumbledore let me in. Sesshoumaru said that he was busy after checking that you were alright. You know that he's too shy to show that he cares, right?"

"Shy or not bothered?"

Kagome replied, snorting. Draco looked at her. Something wasn't right. What happened in the Three Broomsticks?

"So, what happened to me after I fainted?"

"Well, Draco managed to catch you in time, and Sesshoumaru flew us back to Hogwarts with his cloud, along with those three. Fred and George wanted to tag along, but the cloud went into overdrive with them on. We managed to create quite an audience there, so I don't think you'll be able to step in there easily again."

"So, what happened to YOU?"

Harry asked, trying to be casual. Ron and Hermione nodded vigorously, and Malfoy, as much as he disliked the asker, wanted to find out what had happened too.

"Well, I don't think you would like this, but I heard a voice in my head. The voice said that it was Voldemort, and it said that even though I have all of you by my side it still would defeat me."

The Golden Trio was a very good audience. They gasped at the right time; Kagome really had to hand it to them.

Shippo, seeing that Kagome was visibly all right, sent the Golden Trio to ask Madam Pomfrey whether Kagome could go back to class, as he stayed behind.

"So, are you staying back for Christmas?"

"Yes. Mum wants me to get more acquainted with Grandpa."

"What bout Draco?"

"I'll be staying back too. My father has some important stuff to do."

Like slaying wizards and witches with the Avada Kedavra Curse. Not to mention serving lord Moldyshorts. He thought ruefully.

Shippo's green eyes twinkled even though he kept a straight face. This would be an absolute GREAT time for them to get acquainted.

"We're staying too. Fred, George, everybody."

Ron interrupted, having come back from the mission and overhearing their conversation.

"That's great. Speaking about Christmas, I must go Christmas shopping too. And Draco has to promise me that he would get you three a present. Or I'll slaughter him at midnight on Christmas."

A crazed and evil smile formed on Kagome's face as she pretended to cackle evilly. Draco looked at her in horror. Surely she was joking, right? Getting those (insert swear word here) Gryffindors PRESENTS? Was she out of her mind?

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I don't jest."

He looked at her, slaw-jacked. Draco was not the only one who was slaw-jacked. Opposite him, three Gryffindors were looking at each other, with raised eyebrows.

"Well then, I guess we have to buy him presents too. Oh, and we'll all take our presents to the Great Hall and open them one after another, okay?"

Hermione suggested, trying to break the awkward silence in the room. Now, Draco was sure that this talk was a bad nightmare, or a prank played on him. Buying presents for measly Gryffindors he could take, but RECEIVING (insert swear word here) presents from THEM? The world had to be out of its mind, if it ever had one.

"I'll be taking my leave then. I'm late for the stupid meeting I have to attend, and that'll leave a bad impression. But it's all worthwhile for my mum."

Shippo's green eyes twinkled again, with mischief. Crossing Draco, he grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered to him to get Kagome to be his girlfriend ASAP, oblivious of Kagome and the Golden Trio near them. Fortunately, they hadn't heard a word and could only wonder why Draco was suddenly attacked in the face by a hue of red.

-A month later-

(AN: Sorry if I'm being lazy here; but there's no ACTION! NO ROMANCE! NO JOKES OR ANYTHING! HOW DO YOU READERS EXPECT ME TO LIVE?!!)

The month had passed with no unfortunate events, expect for a slight duel between McGonagall and Toad Woman. Of course, McGonagall had won with the exception of nearly the whole school cheering her, along with Sesshoumaru who was ridiculously holding a pair of pom-poms and waving them about (AN: I jest). Umbridge, on the other hand, had a scrap of parchment signed by Fudge, which said:

We are there in spirit.

Well, it obviously didn't work. It now hung in her office, like a prized possession, worth gazillions of galleons, although it was burnt a bit due to the fire crackers set in her room by Fred and George, said Harry, who had been there for detention.

Upon looking at Harry's punishment, Kagome became mad with rage and reported it to Sesshoumaru. Knowing that he would support her, he went to Umbridge's office in the dead of night and 'accidentally' fractured her leg and neck. She was now walking around in cast using a magical walking stick which she used to poke people with. As expected, she was now afraid of Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Draco, Fred, George and the Golden Trio.

Snape, on the other hand, was even more hostile to the Gryffindors than ever. Complimenting Kagome and Draco every Potions lesson on their exceptionally well done work, it wasn't until Kagome had drawled and pointed out that Hermione Granger had done equally as well as her did he give a five measly points to Gryffindor. This, however, made some of the fifth year Gryffindors eternally grateful to Kagome, as their hopes of seeing Snape give Gryffindor house points had finally been fulfilled.

There was also the Malfoy incident. One very fine Saturday morning, after finishing their work in the library with help of Hermione (the library was the only place they could associate in peace), Kagome and Draco were minding their own business when Draco whispered to Kagome that they were being stalked.

Kagome took out the F.A.G Map from her robe pocket, which she now carried at all times, as it was very useful. Tapping the parchment with her wand, she hissed softly the magical words. The map unfolded in front of them, and according to Draco's predicament, there was a girl by the name of Evangeline McDowell following them (AN: Yes I know that it is the evil vampire girl from Magister Magi, but I'm useless in coming up names!)

Prodding the name carefully with the wand, they saw a close up view of what she was doing- spying on them. Kagome then noticed a sparkling star above her name. Prodding it, a new piece of parchment appeared and gave Kagome what her hobbies, dislikes, likes and clubs were, along with some of her thoughts at the time. These were one of the few things that were on the parchment:

Hobbies: Spying on Draco.

Dislikes: The girl who follows Draco (I mean, he'd be so much better off with me!)

Likes: Draco Malfoy.

Club: The Draco Malfoy Fan Club.

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome watched with amused, twinkling eyes as Draco walked over to the girl with a smirk, causing the girl to swoon for a few seconds before he began shouting at her to (insert swear word here) off and leave him alone. Not to mention that he told her to spread the word to the fan club that if he ever saw the club name again, he would personally destroy it. He had even gone to the extent of saying that if anyone dared to even touch a strand of Kagome's hair, he would rip that girl's body into half. With his hands. Snorting, she wondered if that would be possible with human hands before dragging him off, as the girl stared at them with a mixture of fear and wonder.

Christmas was now exactly a month away. Everybody had been getting closer to each other during the long period of time- expect Draco and the Golden Trio. Even though they wouldn't talk to each other, Kagome knew that they thought that the other wasn't so bad after all.

Kagome and Draco had now proceeded to a touchy-feely relationship. He and the other boys in his dorm room were already used to her scaring them out of their wits by jumping on Draco at the break of dawn- well, more like 6-7ish. Kagome was still a bit flustered about the relationship with Draco and Inuyasha, but she was convinced that she had 100 per cent gotten over Inuyasha, since a letter was sent to her by her mother saying that Inuyasha had appeared to her in a dream to apologize and admit that he was wrong in taking Kikyou as a mate, but Kagome didn't care at all.

Draco, who was now her best buddy (well sort of, besides being her kind-of-crush), who had also read the letter, was in relief that she had gotten over the Inuyasha guy or whoever he was. He was also surprised to find out that Kagome was oblivious to the surroundings as Shippo had sent him a letter stating that his 'crush' was rather obvious. He had deviously snuck the letter out of the Great Hall and it went into the trash can without Kagome noticing.

Now, a month later, Draco was faced with the biggest challenge of his whole 15 years of life- (AN: Sorry am laughing here) professing his love to Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome was also wondering whether she liked Draco or not. Finally, approaching Hermione for help (who also admitted bashfully that she was not the love expert), she had finally came to a conclusion that she liked Draco due to the test given to her:

Do you feel a pounding in your chest when you see him?

Do you hang out more than usual now?

Is he concerned about your love life?

Does he try to protect you in one way or another?

Is he getting a red hue around his cheeks whenever he's around you?

As 4 out of the 5 yes or no questions were yes, she was faced with the conclusion presented by Hermione. Now, the problem two major problems were confronting Malfoy and wondering if he felt the same or not.

END!

(AN: No, I'm not that cruel, so on with the story!)

The fateful night came, as Draco followed her up to the Slytherin common room below the dungeons and into her room, blushing like mad. Kagome, having sharp eyes for the day, had also noticed that and was also blushing madly.

Shifting amongst the uncomfortable yet peaceful silence between them, Draco was a bit glued to Kagome as they sat on the comfortable yet small sofa given by Dumbledore.

(AN: Sorry for this interruption but I haven't described her room yet! Well the door is in a corner and beside it are shelves of books. Perpendicular to the shelves is a sofa given by Dumbledore, followed by her bed. Her trunk is opposite her room and there's a big rug spreading over the floor. There's also a fireplace, kind of like a mini-common room. There's also a table to do her homework, where she stores her IPod, and some pictures and photo frames. Kirara and Tama roam around the room, as Kagome doesn't approve of cages very much.)

"So… What did you want to tell me?"

Kagome murmured softly, as Draco could barely hear her.

"Well, I know we don't know each other very long, but…"

"Yes?"

Kagome pressed Draco on, as if he wasn't pressurized enough.

"I think I like you."

Grabbing a cushion on the sofa, Draco proceeded to hit himself on the head with it, after believing that he actually said those words. Well, he was hitting his head, until a pair of hands grabbed the cushion away from his face. Looking at Kagome, whose head was down, his face practically split into a grin as he heard those words that he'd been hoping to hear.

"I like you too."

Engulfing Kagome in a hug, Draco leaned towards her, eyes closed, as Kagome felt the world crash as his lips met hers. Her eyes widened before closing.

As they were kissing, Dumbledore was on his way to her room, checking up on her. Knocking on the door, he entered without her agreement and not surprisingly, saw Draco and Kagome lip-locking.

"Grandpa!"

"I have gone temporarily blind and did not see a thing you two were doing. I'll be going now; I'll close the door, so continue whatever you are doing."

Shutting the door behind him, he gave a heavy gasp.

"I think I'm blind. Or maybe not. They did get together after all… Got to inform Shippo…"

Muttering to himself and laughing at a point, Dumbledore made his way to his office hastily as females from other dorms peered out, looking at the scene he created. (AN: Imagine an old man laughing to himself. Weird.)

Meanwhile, Kagome and Draco were a bit flustered by the presence of her grandpa, and Draco hastily retreated to his room, blushing madly. Closing the door after a chaste goodbye kiss, Kagome flopped onto the bed. Kirara and Tama were beside her, purring contentedly. Although they were cats, they had no problem with vision. And besides, Draco Malfoy was a good choice anyway.

It wasn't until five seconds later did squeals erupt and girls came flocking to her door, trying to open it, but remained outside as Kagome locked the door with a wave of her wand.

END!

AN: How did you like it? I think this will be my last fast chapter. You guys have to wait a week before I update. I think 72 reviews, or more, and the 2nd reviewer will get to ask me something. Only review for this chapter. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Miko

AN: So…73 reviews…Not bad, I'll give ya'll the reviews later. So now I'm going on with the story because I don't have to list of reviews with me now and I just had a shot so my arms are kind of sore from all the jabbing from the doctor so yeah, on with the story! By the way, Christmas in the story is here and you now have the Christmas presents. Nice, no? Remember to review my dears. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Inuyasha. Because of this, I am dreadfully disappointed.

Draco, for once, woke up earlier than Kagome, which was a surprise, since she seemed like she didn't sleep, or slept very little. Creeping out of his dorm, trying not to wake up Crabbe and Goyle, who were currently snoring contentedly in their four-posted beds, he slowly tip-toed into her room, as Kirara opened her eyes to check on the intruder before going back to sleep. Tama, on the other hand, was lying on the rugged floor on his back, playing with the cool air. Kagome was tucked under the medium-sized bed, snoring lightly and mumbling some incoherent words.

Draco's face curled up into a smirk as his devious brain worked up a plan. To scare Kagome out of her wits.

Pulling the covers down a bit, he slid in softly, with a bit of difficultly, as Kagome was hogging the whole bed. Placing the covers back, he waited for Kagome to wake up.

After a surprisingly short time, Kagome woke up. Opening her eyes, she saw a blurry image of Draco staring at her. Giggling and mumbling that she was hallucinating about him, she rubbed her eyes, removing the dirt and stared at Draco, who was there, next to her. In bed.

She did the only thing she could do: Scream and yell for help, until Draco clamped his hand over her mouth. Gasping for breath, she started to berate him, and Kirara finally woke up from her nap to play with Tama, as he mewed softly, rolling over and tackling her.

Strolling out of the dorm, Kirara and Tama following, they were greeted by a hoard of girls, Pansy Parkinson included, all of which (expect Pansy) were carrying Cheshire grins. Gulping, Kagome was bombarded with squeals of excitement as Draco was left alone with Pansy Parkinson. The rest of his fan girls had left in fear of the wrath Kagome could bestow on them.

After proceeding to detach the annoying Pansy Parkinson off Draco's hand, they washed up (I don't know if they do that!) and went to the Great Hall for breakfast, holding hands. Feeding Tama and Kirara some scraps, she was absentmindedly chewing on a piece of egg when Fred, George and the Golden Trio scurried over, despite the sharp glares of fellow Slytherins. Grabbing Kagome, they dragged her out, with Draco, who was holding her hand, and Kirara and Tama rushed over.

"We heard a silly rumor that you and Malfoy brat were going out. That's preposterous, isn't it?"

Fred and George tried to laugh, but failed miserably when they saw Draco and Kagome holding hands. They tried to hex and jinx Draco, but were berated by Kagome when they tried, while Harry and Hermione stood in the middle of all the confusion as Ron mumbled about the bad luck of the impending pandemonium. (AKA Kagome Malfoy going out)

The Weasley twins brightened up considerably when they heard that Kagome was giving them 'cool' items for Christmas, and reluctantly thanked Draco when Kagome included that he was giving gifts to them too. Before he could say a word, he was intimidated by that glare she gave him, meaning that he would've to go Christmas shopping with her, which was a bore, considering all the times he went with his mother.

Grumbling, Draco walked off, Kagome by his side.

"I'll help you get presents."

"I still have to give it to those filthy creatures."

"They are not filthy creatures and yes, you have to give it to them. I'll be getting some presents too, and wrapping paper. I'll get Grandpa to help me get the presents…"

"I hate Christmas."

"Just take this as payback for scaring me this morning. I thought you were a Dementor or something!"

They were caught up with Harry, who was ruffling his natural untidy hair, asking Kagome if he could have a minute with her. Despite the glares of Draco, she went along with Harry in a happy-go-lucky mood.

"I'm starting a DADA class, because Umbridge doesn't teach us, just lets us flip through the books. Are you interested? Hermione's gathering students to join, although I don't think you will be very welcomed with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but you'll be fine with the Gryffindors, because we're familiar with you."

"I'll come, on one condition that Draco comes along with me."

Harry sighed. This was a tough decision. If Draco came along, chaos would ensure due to the fact that he would try to get the whole lot of them in trouble, thus getting them detention and losing house points.

"I'll make sure that he doesn't tell Snape about you guys. If he does, he'll never see the IPod or me again."

Kagome broke him out of his thoughts by reassuring him. After a thorough thinking of a minute, he decided that even though he was a bully, snob and freak, he would be a good asset to the DADA class.

"Fine, he can come. Crabbe and Goyle are not allowed, you know they always like to tell on people. The venue is the Room of Requirement, next week. You can give this coin to Draco and keep one for yourself; it tells you the next time and date for our meeting."

Draco, who was loitering around, managed to strain his ears and scowled with disgust at the word 'date'. What were they talking about?

"What were you two talking about?"

"Harry wanted me and you to join his DADA class and I already accepted for you. Don't think about telling Snape or Crabbe or Goyle because if you do, you can forget about seeing me ever again. There's this coin that tells you the date and time for the next meeting, I think its tomorrow, after dinner."

Draco took the coin, trying to act calm and reluctant, but was jumping for joy on the inside, as his brain went into overdrive. Kagome wasn't going out with Harry after all! Taking Kagome by the hand, he gave her a quick kiss, before running to class, with her right on his heels.

-Next day, 7 p.m.-

They arrived at the Room of Requirement early, as only a few people were loitering about in the room, including Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins. Naturally, most of the Gryffindors gave Kagome a friendly smile, whereas the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs gasped at the sight of Slytherins in the DADA class.

After everybody had arrived, with most of the class population gaping at Kagome and Draco, who were seriously irritated, Harry and Hermione proceeded to calm everyone down.

"We know that Kagome's alright, but what about him?"

Ernie McMillan spoke up, shooting a scowl at Draco, spitting out the word 'him', as Draco kindly returned the favor with a smug smirk.

"I'll make sure he behaves. Or else."

Kagome smiled, patting Draco's head, causing him to scowl as a few other people in the room laughed, and Harry grinned.

"Since we already discussed that the name of our army is going to be Dumbledore's Army, aka DA, we can get started on lessons. Harry?"

Clearing his voice, Harry started nervously, eyes roaming around the room, surprised to find that even Draco was listening attentively beside Kagome, who gave him a cheery smile and thumbs up. Cho, on the other side of the room, was also listening while chatting with her friend.

"We will be hexing today, like stupefying and the leg-locking curse. I expect you all to know them by heart since we learned them a few years back. If we're fast enough we can get on to Patronus (sp?)-es to counterattack the Dementors. I guess it'll be next week, because we're concentrating on other hexes and jinxes right now."

(And as you all know) They practiced and practiced throughout the lesson. Due to the fact that Kagome was an expert of the jinxes because of the books in her room, she went around teaching other students. Draco was not bad at it, as he had read the jinx book before and just followed Kagome around, which was better than both Harry and she had expected. They both expected Draco to muck around and destroy things that got into his path.

Everyone left after the lesson, Kagome and Draco loitering behind, waiting for Harry. After all, it was dark and creepy and although Harry was a guy, she was sure that he wouldn't want to walk alone.

About 15 minutes later, Cho Chang walked out, giving them a friendly smile, and Harry followed, with swollen lips.

"Looks like Potter got his first kiss."

Snickering, Draco sneered at him until Kagome elbowed him in the shin.

"Are you okay, Harry? Do you want us to walk you back?"

"No, I'm fine." 

Harry walked on, dazed, as if he had just been kissed by a Dementor. Snickering, Draco and Kagome proceeded down to the dungeon, and into her room, planning to do a little kissing themselves. (AN: Sorry am snickering here.)

(AN: Sorry I know I'm skipping a lot here, but it's to get to the climax! The part where they fight!)

-Three weeks later-

Christmas was one week away. Draco had been dragged by Kagome along the streets of everywhere they could get their hands on, getting presents. They settled on Draco getting simple presents for the Gryffindors. Kagome, on the other hand, had gotten all out, getting exclusive presents for everyone, not letting Draco see what she had gotten for him, hiding the presents efficiently somewhere. Draco was also busy planning a present for Kagome. He had mysteriously taken a photo of the two of them together one day, and hurried down to the dungeon, which was rather strange, due to the fact that he had always liked to dawdle along.

Hagrid had the Christmas decorations set up, and even Snape helped put up the Christmas tree. Bulbs and tinsel were found at every corner, and Kagome gave an early present to Filch- a Christmas hat for Mrs. Norris. He had been delighted, thanking Kagome and rattling on about how Mrs. Norris would look with the hat on. Sesshoumaru, not very pleased with the fact that Kagome did not need a protector now since she had a boyfriend, still kept a close eye on her at all times, just in case.

Now, Kagome was in her room, a checklist in her hand, ticking some people's names. So far, she had gotten everybody something, and was pretty happy about it. Tinsel decorated her room, and mistletoe was hanging around somewhere. Kirara and Tama were dressed in matching Santa outfits, looking like adorable babies- until Kirara transformed into her full form, that is.

-Christmas Eve-

Kagome was getting to bed, not noticing the presents that were so-called apparating in her room. Her presents for everybody were also zooming off to their dorms. Giggling, she hoped that everybody would like their presents.

Christmas morning arrived with the birds chirping like mad due to the cold, and Kagome woke up, shivering. Putting on a coat she went down to the Great Hall, presents floating behind her like maids-in-waiting. There, she found the Golden Trio, Draco and the Weasley twins waiting for her. Ginny had gotten a case of the flu and was sadly resting in the Hospital Wing. Fred and George were chanting about opening presents.

"Took you long enough! OPEN PRESENTS!" 

"Fine, fine. Lets start with Harry."

Harry, under the enormous tension of everyone, opened his presents, gaping at what he had got. Kagome had gotten him a counter-curse book, Fred and George had given him boxes of Nosebleed Nougats and Puking Pistils, Ron had given him Chocolate Frogs, Hermione a thick book of jinxes, Draco a box of B.B's Every Flavor Beans. Dobby had given him socks and Mrs. Weasley a red sweater with a 'H' adorned on it along with some pies. Sirius had also given him a penknife and two-way mirror.

Ron opened his presents next. Kagome had got him a Chudley Cannons biography, Harry a Chudley Cannon poser, Hermione some Chocolate Frogs, and Draco some sweets, not to mention the socks given by Dobby and the maroon sweater by Mrs. Weasley.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO GIVE ME ANY PRESENTS?"

"We're brothers, what's there to give?"

Hermione had gotten "Arithmancy: A Guide" from Kagome, Pygmy Puffs from Fred and George, Chudley Cannon poster from Ron and "Disney: A virtual guide", a muggle book, by Draco.

Fred and George, sadly, didn't get a lot of presents. Draco had gotten them some sweets (AN: Draco just gets everybody sweets.) and Kagome had given Fred a poison scanner to test out some of their ingredients for making stuff (AN: Yes made that up) and George some samples of non-toxic poison along with some materials for their inventions.

Draco raised his hand to open his present, but before he could do that, someone came breaking through the doors of the Great Hall.

END!

AN: Yes, I know I'm evil, CLIFFHANGER! Woo! So I want 82 reviews before I continue, you have one week! Now for the review responses.

Devil-Speaker: Sweet? Haha

Akume: It's a bit fast but the real exciting bits happen later, so yeah.

Ray: I think I'm going to do Yuki/Kag…

Spastic: Yes you got your next chapter.

Pyro: Tom Felton's hot and I think you're a bit drunk when reviewing me no offence.

Kill: Yeah I thought that was funny so I included it in and you spelled Dumbledore wrongly…

Mag: Draco and Kag rocks but Draco looks better in his second year.

Savannah: Yes I'm continuing!

AN: By the way did you know that Draco is pronounced Drake-o, and not Drac-o? I watched the rerun of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and he said,

"I'm Malfoy. Drake-o Malfoy."

So yup, pronounce it that way now…


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Miko

AN: Right! Another chapter! I'm feeling awfully high today because I got 88 reviews, that's like overdrive, but don't worry; I'll be sure to ask for more reviews cause reviews rock! Sorry if you think I'm hyper, I've just drank some Milo. Haha. I'll start with the review responses now.

Serenity: So, are you like bald now because of all the hair-pulling? Gee, I didn't know cliff hangers had such an effect on people. Well partially the reason is because I'm waiting for you to update your stories. So, if you do not update, I'll continue doing cliffhangers. PEOPLE YOU HEARD ME, if you want to stop the cliffhangers, tell Serenity Voldemort Riddle to update her stories!

Angel: Either you enjoy my fiction or you hate it (it's the truth) but so far no flames! 

Magix: I'll have you know my nickname was Evil Popcorn Ruler. Keyword being Evil!

Devil: Well I guess you'll have to read and find out; it wouldn't be called fan fiction if I told you, so TOO BAD!

MuppyPuppy: I'm already updating ASAP so don't rush me; it's tiring to juggle school, work and fiction all at one go, plus I can only come on the computer during weekends, the time when I'm actually FREE!

Sesshy: (Gasps) I've never been called a great writer! Well mainly because my writing used to suck but I've improved, so YAY!

Pyro: It was actually shorter than the other chapters but you didn't notice haha. Umm… I like cliffhangers because they build up the tension! And who's Billy?

Miko: Are you sure real good? Not normal-good? Because that's what I usually get for my stories…

Kill: Yes I HAD to stop there, if you didn't read Serenity's review response I highly suggest you go and read it. And go bother her about updating her story.

Spastic: You sound high. Btw are you a girl or a guy? I'd guess a girl because most of the population on this website is mainly girls, but it could be a guy, who knows? Maybe you are a guy…

Tigerlily: I don't think it's 'cool' but that's up to you, because I don't see any aspect of the story where the thing is cool…

Amaya: it's the Philosophers Stone in British, but Sorcerers Stone in American. The VCD is Sorcerers Stone, but I think Philosophers Stone sounds better!

Ray: I like Haru though. He is like UBER cute. He's kind of perverted when he turns black though. Maybe I'll do another HPxover…

AN: I'll be editing my other stories, because they suck big time, but I'll be a good girl and continue updating, cause I'm the best! (Thumbs up)

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! I OWN HARRY POTTER!

(Lawyers orb here)

Sorry, I was just bored and wanted to make a disgrace of myself in public so I did that mindless prank. I am currently broke (not really I just don't want people to sue me) so don't sue me people. I admit (reluctantly) that I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru came barging into the Great Hall, glaring at Kagome, one slender, and long, sharp fingernail pointing evilly at her, the other hand holder a ridiculously fluffy and blue apron.

"You. You."

"Yes, me. What do you want?"

Kagome calmly stated, while Draco was laughing silently, as Fred and George's cheeks puffed up, trying not to laugh.

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME THIS FLUFFY BLUE APRON!"

"Well, in one of my dreams you were wearing a pink apron while shopping for stuff, and trust me, that didn't look very good on you, so I decided to get you this lovely blue one which goes WONDERFUL with your hair! Do you like?"

"No, I do not 'like'. It won't be the end of this, Kagome Higurashi! You WILL pay for this!"

With that, Sesshoumaru stalked out of the room, the blue apron dragging itself behind him.

"Well, was that was awkward or what?"

Harry mumbled as Hermione stifled a giggle.

-With Sesshoumaru aka Mr. High-and-Mighty-

Muttering incoherently to himself, Sesshoumaru passed by a normal-looking mirror. Peering around, not sensing anybody, he stood in front of the mirror and held the apron to his body.

"Hmm… Not bad, I'll consider wearing this apron the next time I go and buy some stuff from Cheerios. I'm sure that I'll pass off as a woman…"

Folding the apron neatly, he proceeded to his room to put the apron into his closet. What he didn't know was that he had been seen by Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron, who were bursting out and roaring in laughter at the moment. (Ghosts have no auras here.)

-Back with Kagome-

Draco waved his hand and the wrapping paper came undone. To his un-surprised face, the Mudblood, Potter and Weasleys had got him something. Reluctantly, he thought that it was kind of them to put in such an effort, but a part of him kept screaming at himself.

'A disgrace! What would your father say? More importantly, what would SALAZAR say to you accepting gifts from a Mudblood and MUGGLE LOVERS? I'm so disappointed in you; you should've known better to mix with that lot. Oh Lord, oh Salazar Slytherin, what have thou done to this Draco Malfoy, once a pureblooded pureblood who hated all mudbloods and muggle lovers, who made an oath not to mix with mudbloods and muggle lovers, who swore that muggles were the most disgusting creatures on Earth. Oh what I have done to him…'

Draco managed to tune that annoying miniature him out of his head as he imagined it zipping his mouth. He snickered slightly before examining the presents he had got from everybody.

Harry had gotten him a book on Quidditch entitled 'How NOT to fall off your broom'. Resisting the urge to throw the book at him, he sullenly thanked him, as Harry smirked; noticing the glare Draco sent him. Ron had gotten him a pair of socks like Father Christmas', whereas Hermione had gotten him a knitted sweater with a D embroidered on it. Fred, on the other hand, had given him one of his whacky inventions, a quill.

"This is no ordinary quill, Malfoy. This is the greatest quill ever!"

"And what does it do?"

"Don't interrupt me; I'm getting to it. This magnificent quill can change your handwriting at your will. For example, if you are writing a letter to Parkinson, and you obviously do not like her, your quill will write in an untidy scrawl; whereas if you are writing to Kagome, whom you obviously like from all the snogging sessions you've been doing, your quill will write neatly, in italic. Isn't that nice?"

"Yes, very nice. Thanks, Weasley."

The little Draco was now jumping up and down in his brain and pounding against his head, because he had said a thank you to a Weasley.

'HOW DARE YOU! Never in my life have I seen such an embarrassing thing! A Malfoy saying thank you to a Weasley is unforgivable! As your evil conscious, I hereby DISOWN YOU!'

Tuning it out of his hearing system again, he turned to George's whacky invention.

"This is an ink-erasing eraser! No more scratching out on parchment and making your work untidy, no! This remarkable thing will do all the work for you! And the small price of 19 galleons along with the pen too!"

"Thanks, Weasley number 2."

Draco muttered, wondering why Weasley number 2 was facing the readers while Weasley number 1 was holding the quill and ink-erasing eraser and modeling it.

'HOW DARE YOU SAY-'

He was thinking about disowning the voice due to it's extremely irritating nature of bothering him when he actually made an effort to be kind, well, Kagome had forced him to be kind. He'd have to be kind to the Mudblood, Weasels and Potty if he wanted anything from Kagome. Kagome said that if he didn't follow, she would set Pansy on him, and that was seriously wrong. (An: I mean, it is so wrong. No offense to Pansy/Draco fans but I don't see how they can be together.)

Holding Kagome's present to the eye, he stared at it. It was like a clock, an analogue clock, with a heart in the middle and some words for the hands. Peering closely, he realized that the short hand (hour) said Kag while the longer hand (minute) said Draco. Fred and George, who were peering over Draco's shoulder, obviously had sharper eyes, as they hooted with laughter and crowed that "Draco heart Kagome", earning them a whack on the head from Kagome and Hermione.

Noticing a button, he pressed it lightly, and the analogue clock, to his horror, popped out of its place and a digital clock took its place, scaring him as he thought he had spoilt the present. Clicking the button a second time brought up the alarm, followed by the stopwatch.

Bringing Kagome's face up for a kiss, Draco ignored the "Oohs" and "Cover your eyes kiddies" comments by the Weasley twins.

"Thanks. A lot."

Kagome seemed extremely dazed and breathless after that kiss, and didn't even respond when Harry waved his hand in front of her. She did respond, however, when Ron commented on how mushy that kiss was, whacking him on the head while Hermione shot a glare.

Kagome jumped around, like a little kid, while the wrapping paper unwrapped itself from 14 different presents. Dobby had gotten her a pair of socks (what else does that house elf give?). Her mother had given her a set of quills and ink, while Souta sent her a letter alone with a manga book, saying that the owl wouldn't take Grandpa's gift and ate it instead(a frog's leg). Everybody hollered with laughter at the poor present in one unlucky owl's stomach.

Sesshoumaru had given her a Dark Arts Spell Book, Hermione, a wand polishing set, Harry, a Quidditch Book, Ron, some Chocolate Frogs, Shippo, a broomstick polishing kit. The second biggest surprise was that Miho, Shippo's mate, had got her a broomstick, the Shooter II, the newest broomstick in town.

"I don't really need one…"

Mrs. Weasley had given her a knitted jumper with a K embroidered on it, along with some pies, along with a miniature dragon toy from Charlie and a 'different coins around the world' from Bill. Dumbledore had given her an Invisibility Cloak.

"Hey! How come we didn't get anything?"

Ron slung his arms over his brothers.

"We're all brothers; what's there to give?"

Throttling with laughter, she started to open Draco's present. (Fred and George already gave her the presents!) Gaping at the nicely carved and painted wood photo frame with a picture inside, she started to notice the details.

Two small cats were neatly carved into the life-like grass, which seemed to be moving for some reasons. Flowers decorated the rim of the photo frame and Kagome's name was carved at the top, Draco's at the side. The picture was that of the one he took of them two days ago, and the picture was smiling at her.

Hugging Draco, she showered him with kisses until Fred and George snickered.

They were cut off when Harry fell to the ground, writhing in pain, clutching his scar.

END!

AN: Sorry, I know it's shorter but there are no classes during Christmas! How do you expect me to write!

By the way, I expect 100 reviews, no less!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Miko

AN: Sorry if it was short, I hadn't enough time, work's piling up and I can hardly keep up. Don't worry; I won't stop writing, as long as you don't stop the reviews from raking in. This, I must admit, is my best work yet because all of my other works are like Shit. Haha.

Anyway, 103 reviews! YAY for me and you guys! Anyway, I better start the review responses…

Magix: That is a little weird to be honest; it's totally OOC…

Kill: Well you'll have to find out in this chapter, because I got a brainwave and it was bugging me the whole week…

Squishy: There's just a problem- Hogwarts is a castle on an isolated island with water surrounding it and it would be pointless if you took a boat, go caroling for a few hours or minutes and ride the boat back. Plus I can just imagine Snape throwing them candy before slamming his door. Not to mention that the guys have awful voices that can sing out of tune, so sorry, that isn't going to work.

Serenity: I'd suggest you find your notebook soon and go buy a wig because you'll going to be bald soon from all the cliffhangers I'm going to give you unless you update!

Akume: It's starting in like…after you read all the review responses so be patient! 

Gothic Lust: You can't hate me- I'm the author! Everybody loves me! But they say I blab about Harry Potter too much. I was chanting Harry Potter just now!

Spastic: Really? Well you better read this chapter because miniature Draco is going to get into trouble! 

AN: Well anyway that's all and I got some terrific news. I went to see Harry Potter today and it was FREAKING AWESOME! I'm gonna ask my friend who's rich to get me some tickets so that I can watch again. It was again, freaking awesome and funny expect the part where Sirius died and stuff. I wanted Harry to kill Bellatrix. Anyway, I'm having a Harry Potter Marathon! Woo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

Kagome immediately alerted her grandfather, whereas the others could only watch on in terror and fear. Harry had slumped into a dead faint, and was twitching around.

"Mobili Harry!"

Dumbledore led them, along with McGonagall, to his office, before settling them down in comfortable chairs. They proceeded to wait for Harry to wake up, who was currently tossing and turning in the bed-like chair he was in.

-With Harry-

"Wormtail; get ready, we're going to strike within this week."

"Of course master, but when?"

"This Thursday. Is Dolores keeping her word and spying on Potter and his mudblood friends?"

"I'm afraid not Master, she's taken things into her own hands, and doesn't heed the messages I sent her. She's taking over the school!"

"I told her to just spy! This shit she's doing is going to blow our cover. We'll just lay low first, before we finish her off when she comes for a visit tomorrow."

"Yes master."

"Speaking of obeying, you haven't been doing that recently. Do you need the Cruciatus Curse to help you?"

"N-No master."

Harry gasped. It was Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew.

"Who's there? Wormtail, go find out who it is and kill it. Make sure that we aren't heard. Ever. Again."

As Wormtail neared the door, Harry began backing off, but not before a flash of light brought him back to reality.

"Master, there's nobody here."

-Back to reality-

Harry jolted up, looking as pale as a sheet of paper. Looking at the people staring at him with worried looks on their faces, he found Dumbledore's calm face and McGonagall's stern one. Umbridge was also there, with Sesshoumaru, who was in a dark corner, making his silver-white hair stand out.

"Professor! Voldemort's going to strike soon!"

"When? And how did you get this information?"

"Around this week. I heard them while my scar was hurting. And Voldemort said that Umbridge was helping them spy on us, she's one of them Professor!"

"Nonsense! I, as the High Inquisitor, would never join the Dark Side. This is unheard of." 

"He also said that he would kill her tomorrow, when she goes to him, probably to report on us." 

"The Dark Lord would never betray me, as I…"

Umbridge trailed off, a wrinkly hand covering her own wrinkly mouth as her eyes widened. She had just given herself away. Cowering at Dumbledore's mad face, she turned around and backed away, only to meet the neck or shoulder blades of Sesshoumaru.

Dumbledore looked at Sesshoumaru and sighed.

"Do what you must, Sesshoumaru. At least she knows what happened before she died."

Umbridge's eyes widened as she saw Sesshoumaru run towards her in a flash, and the last thing she saw was red. Her own blood, in a mixture of guts and skin altogether, before she slumped down.

As Sesshoumaru examined his claws disdainfully, Dumbledore flicked his wand and Umbridge's remains flew off to God-Knows-Where. Kagome, whose head was previously burrowed in Draco's shoulder, peeked out and winced upon seeing Sesshoumaru's blood-stained claws.

"Gonna get them cleaned…"

Sesshoumaru muttered incoherently before sauntering off to his room.

-Sesshoumaru's room-

Scrubbing his claw-nails, Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as he saw that the blood stains were not entirely gone, before going back to scrubbing them in soap and water again.

Finally, after a round of grueling scrubbing, he managed to get them cleaned and a small smirk found its way to his face as he examined his claw-nails.

Pulling out a rusty old box from under his bed, he picked up one of the containers and opened it, before applying some swirling red-black nail polish on his index claw-nail.

"Freaking hell. This looks great."

He peered closely at the color, before continuing his quest to become the man who had the greatest claw-nail color ever. (AN: Sorry thought that it was funny…)

-Kagome and Draco-

The miniature Draco in his head was really getting on his nerves, jumping up and down in glee.

'Did you see that Draco? Now, that is a way to kill a person. You must take notes; I'll help you; just let me get a pad of paper and a pen. Now, first you must rush towards your unfortunate victim before…'

Draco mentally groaned and found a switch. Mentally switching it off, he thought as the miniature Draco began smoking, before slumping down, malfunctioning.

"So, when do we strike?"

"Tomorrow, Kagome, tomorrow. I will send you, Draco, Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny and the Order of the Phoenix to the Department of Mysteries tomorrow."

"Professor, how did you know the battle is going to take place in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Hermione, my dear, Arthur was attacked there, was he not? He was attacked by Voldemort, using the Cruciatus Curse, but by the looks of it, it should be Sectumsempra. He was slashed badly, but it was in the misfortune did he get fortunate, and is now living as well as ever, right?"

"Just a question, who's in the Order?"

"There's Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Sesshoumaru, the Weasleys, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones and our very own Professor Snape. Plus a whole lot of people. Unfortunately, I can't remember all of their names… Now, Kagome, Mr. Malfoy, how would you two like a position to join the Order?"

"We'd love to!"

Draco, however, was having second thoughts. If joining the Order meant fighting against Voldemort, it meant fighting against his parents, and Aunt Bellatrix. But if he didn't join, then he'd had to fight the whole school, and not to mention a bunch of experienced wizards who would not hesitate to put him into Azkaban. Then, there was Kagome. Would he join the dark side, which meant that he had no chance of turning back when he joined, or would he join the Order, where there was a ray of light shining at the end of the road?

"Yeah, I'll join the Order."

"One last question: Who's Sirius Black? I know Remus Lupin and the rest, but if I remember correctly, wasn't Black the criminal who escaped two years ago?"

"Kagome, Sirius Black is my uncle. I'm connected to his family tree. My grandmother gave birth to him and Regulus Black, along with Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black and Narcissa Black. Sirius Black was blasted from the Black Family Tree when he ran away from home when he was 16. He ran to Potter's family. Regulus died when he disobeyed You-Know-Who. Andromeda Black was blasted from the family tree when she married a Muggle, Ted Tonks, thus producing Nymphadora Tonks, who's a Metamorphagus, natural born shape shifters. Bellatrix Black, my aunt, married Roldophus Lestrange, and as you know, my mother married my father, thus producing me."

As Draco spoke, small pictures appeared in front of the whole group, and a gold line showed the relationship between Draco and Sirius, courtesy of Dumbledore. Of course, the twins and the Golden Trio had already heard the story from Sirius, and Kreacher, who was very fond of muttering it under his breath at times. Alas, they were too polite to say so.

"Thank you for the kind introduction, Mr. Draco. As you know, students will be piling home to Hogwarts tonight, so I'd suggest that you better do your private things now, before they come in and intrude your privacy. I'm sure that you don't want your picture to be on the cover of the Daily Prophet. And Mr. Weasleys, no more Skiving Snackboxes. I've got quite a few complaints from teachers that many students have been sick and Madam. Pomfrey doesn't have any record of those students entering the Hospital Wing. It seems that either they have made a miraculous recovery once they have gotten out of the classroom, or your Skiving Snackboxes have been a success. I also suggest that you do not set off anymore of your Wizarding Wheezes, Umbridge has really gone. Speaking of Umbridge, I need to write to the Ministry about the matter. So, go do some fun things; I'll join you later."

"Okay. See you later Grandpa!"

Managing to drag everybody out in one go, she waited until Draco and her were quite a distance away from the others before speaking to him in private.

"Draco, is your father a death eater?"

Gulping, Draco knew that he had to tell the truth one day.

"Yes. So are my aunt and mother."

"Well, don't worry; if you don't want to kill them, we won't."

"No, I want to put them in Azkaban, or kill them, if possible. They've done enough damage to the world, and I think it's time to stop them before history repeats itself. When it becomes like 15 years ago, when the Wizarding world was in utter chaos, and Voldemort was recruiting a bunch of Death Eaters, to kill Dumbledore and the wizards and witches who supported him, along with the Muggles."

Tip-toeing a bit, Kagome pecked him on the lips briefly.

"You're a brave boy."

Grinning, she caught up with Hermione and the gang.

"What do you guys say? A game of snowball fighting. Hermione, me, Draco and Harry versus the Weasleys."

"You're on, and you're going down!"

The Weasleys chanted. Draco, who had caught up with them, smirked and his eye had a glint in them. Putting his hand out, he looked at Harry directly.

"Let's give them hell, Potter."

Harry studied the pale hand, as if he hadn't seen one in his life, before shaking it.

"Let the game begin."

-One hour later-

After a lot of snow, and a lot of tumbling about and kidnapping, the game was finally over when Dumbledore called them to go to dinner. Wet and cold, they clambered back in.

"IN YOUR FACE WEASLEYS!"

Kagome hollered.

Grumbling, Fred and George went into the Great Hall, Ron trailing behind. Upon seeing fish balls, his favorite food, Ron began stuffing his mouth as Hermione sighed.

"He never stops eating."

The next thing they knew, Ron was coughing abnormally, and Kagome shrieked.

"Freaking hell! He's choking! Draco, do something, quick!"

Acting on impulse, Draco dashed over to Ron, and to both's displeasure, hugged him before pressing his stomach a few times, whereas the teachers and remaining students watched in a mixture of awe, amazement, shock and fear. Ron finally spit out the fish ball, which landed in Abbott Hannah's pumpkin juice, and she looked at it in disgust.

Looking at Draco, Ron widened his eyes.

"Bloody hell. I owe you loads."

"Bloody hell, a Slytherin-"

"-Just saved a Gryffindor!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. It certainly looked like the news was going to spread like wildfire tomorrow. The thought of dealing with Slytherins just gave her the shivers.

END! 

AN: Haha Ron choked on a fish ball! He was too greedy! I want…115 reviews this time, hopefully I'll get it! Anyway, I'll blabber about the 7th book and 5th movie next week. Remember to check out my author's ramble!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Three more reviews- couldn't you have done better? Ah well. Anyway, I am currently holding a "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" book in my lap. I'm up to page 200, yes I'm a slow reader, but it's very interesting yet dark at the same time. Big news- Alastor Moody died and George lost an ear. I always liked George so I'm pretty sad. And the Death Eaters crashed at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Lupin and Tonks got married, and Tonk's pregnant, but Lupin's scared because he had already made Tonks an outcast and is afraid that the baby would be half werewolf. Kreacher is surprisingly kinder and more loyal to Harry, and doesn't call Hermione Mudblood anymore. Voldemort has taken over the Ministry and the Golden Trio is hiding from them- they have a bounty, and now, they say that no Mudbloods should be a wizard or witch. That's pure discrimination, kind of like racism. So, in the ending (my friend told me), Ginny and Harry got married, had three kids, Dumbledore DID NOT die, Snape's on the GOOD SIDE, and Voldemort's gone. What a happy ending- pity Lily, James, Sirius, Cedric and Alastor could not come back from the dead. It rocks in my opinion- and I was a little crappy because my friend smsed me bright and early at 7+ am to tell me that he had gotten the book and I was like "Leave me alone. I want to sleep."

Sorry bout that; I've finished the book, and I almost cried! So many people died… Remus and Tonks died… DOBBY! Poor Dobby! And most saddening of all… FRED! Fred was my favorite character! It was so unfair! I was almost crying but the best thing- Voldemort died!

You should totally buy the book!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

Kagome awoke, as students piled into the common room, groaning as she thought of school reopening and the fight with Voldemort tonight. She sincerely hoped Fred and George would join them, despite their cries of saying that they were not very good at spells and had only gotten 5 or 6 O.W.L's each.

The rumor had already spread that Draco Malfoy, the supposedly heir of Salazar Slytherin, had saved a pureblooded wizard traitor named Ron Weasley last night. Draco, having admitted to the crime, was now degraded to what the Slytherins called filth, but what all the Gryffindors called God. No matter, because of his and Kagome's demeaning attitude, they were still feared and yet respected by most of the school population.

Kagome and Draco were currently walking to Dumbledore's office after having a hearty yet silent breakfast. Everybody else had joined them and they were just about to tell the gargoyle the password when Fred and George appeared, carrying big luggage bags.

"Oops. Busted."

Fred slapped George as he muttered that.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

Kagome made a very good impression of Mrs. Weasley- the arms, red face, but yet, the black hair and blue eyes. Gulping, the twins backed off from her, only to greet the gargoyle. Harry and the rest were interested to find out.

"Well, you see, we don't really see the point of taking N.E.W.T s, so we requested Dumbledore to so called expel us from Hogwarts. With the financial help we've gotten from an anonymous person, we can now open our very own joke shop. Isn't that great?"

George threw Harry a small wink, and Harry smiled feebly at him. Kagome's glare turned into a soft smile as she engulfed each of them in a hug.

"There's no Hogwarts without you guys. I'll miss you."

"We'll miss everyone, even Malfoy twit here. Don't worry, you can visit our shop in Diagon Alley; we'll charge you free of charge! Hope you win the battle with you-know-who!"

They clambered onto their Cleansweep Sevens and blasted off through the window. Peeves, who was passing by, overheard the conversation, and popped in, giving Fred and George a small yet mournful salute which they returned.

Entering the office of Dumbledore, they caught him staring into a Dark Detector, which was showing a hazy image. Catching their eye, he twirled around in his chair, and faced them, already knowing what they were going to say.

"You all know that Fred and George's biggest ambition is to create never-before seen jokes, so I had no choice but to let them go- they were too persistent. Besides, they really won me over with those fake wands they invented. Gave me quite a laugh, haven't seen such an amusing thing since I was 20…

Well, I'll be sending all of you tonight to the Ministry of Magic, along with Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Lovegood. The others should Apparate there in a few minutes. If Voldemort comes earlier than expected, don't hold back. Just don't kill them with the Killing Curse, they might send you to Azkaban, although now that the Dementors are gone, it won't make any use."

Nodding, Kagome wandered out. The others might've been blind, but Draco could clearly see the tears in her eyes. Rushing after her, he reached his hand out, grabbing her shoulder like a snitch. Turning around, he saw a single tear slide down her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I just can't believe we're going to fight Voldemort, after all he's done; all the people he's killed… My father, he was killed by Voldemort… Dumbledore wasn't my father's real father. He adopted him and allowed him to keep his original surname… Voldemort thought that if he killed my father Dumbledore would be vulnerable enough for him to kill, but alas, he wasn't vulnerable enough.

I know Harry's the one supposed to kill him, but yet… I still can't resist the thought of ripping him between my own bare hands, watching him lie in a pool of blood. The pain's just so strong. To face the one that killed him and to think that he may even kill me…

I've become a horrible monster. A monster that wants to kill. And will be slain, after being abandoned…"

Wiping the tear and rubbing the spot where it used to slide, Draco looked Kagome in the eye.

"You really think that you would be abandoned? Because I would never, over my dead and deceased body, leave you. Potter's gang's from Gryffindor, and they're supposed to be brave. They won't leave you. We never can, and never will."

Closing the gap between them, Draco cradled Kagome to his body, kissing her gently. As they were both too busy with the other, they didn't notice three lone figures in the shadows.

"Blimey, I didn't know she had a past like that. It's bloody scary."

"We all didn't know, Ron. I would feel the same if my parents were murdered by him, but they're Muggles, so they're safe. For now."

Harry didn't say anything. He just watched, silently, as Kagome leaned into the embrace of a platinum-blonde haired guy's touch.

-That night-

Sesshoumaru's stomach lurched, for once in his entire 658 years of life. Beside him stood dreamy Luna Lovegood, the serious Golden Trio, Draco and Kagome, and Neville Longbottom, who was looking as green as his toad, if you asked his opinion. He had successfully altered his cloud with an enormous amount of help from Minerva, and it now could hold up to 10 people. Checking his claws, he raised his hand up and was pleased to see that they were shiny and nicely-filed.

Running his tongue over his canine teeth, he summoned his cloud, and demanded everyone to climb in. Draco and Kagome climbed in first, cuddling in a corner, whereas the Golden Trio sat beside them, ignoring their behavior. Luna Lovegood sat at the edge, examining the landscape below her, and he sat beside Longbottom, who was looking greener than ever.

Handing Longbottom a brown paper bag, he ignored him as he lurched towards it like a lifeline. His cloud zoomed into the night sky, all of them preparing for the worst to come.

-M.O.M-

Tapping his foot impatiently, Sirius paced up and down nervously as Tonks started a conversation conversationally.

"You shouldn't pace around like that. Don't worry, they'll be back soon, don't forget that Sesshoumaru is an almighty demon! He could kill Voldy in one shot, slash! Boom! Kapow!"

The door was slammed open and Sesshoumaru stomped in, fire sprouting from his ears. His shirt showed a very distinguishable brown stain, and Longbottom, for an unknown reason, kept apologizing to him.

"That looks bad. Scourgify!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes held a bit of appreciativeness towards Tonks. Maybe wizards and witches weren't as filthy and Muggle-like as he thought they'd be. Cracking his knuckles, he looked in the direction of Longbottom, who visibly shuddered under his gaze.

"Where is this guy you speak of?"

Before anybody could answer, Harry picked up a crystal-ball like thing.

"Looks like the famous Harry Potter has found the Horcrux. That certainly saves us a lot more trouble. Now, give it to me, Potter."

"Over my dead body, dad."

Tonks thought that she had nearly become deaf. Had Draco Malfoy, the son of THE Lucius Malfoy, oppose his own FATHER? The sky was going to fall, the pigs were flying! Her thoughts were interrupted by a sinister and dark voice coming from behind Lucius. A voice that she would never forget.

"Why, if it isn't my niece! You were like 5 when I last saw you. Too bad that the last time you see me is the image of me casting Avada Kedavra on you."

As everybody raised their wands, and Death Eaters cornered them, Sesshoumaru smirked.

Let the fight begin.

-Few minutes later-

Sesshoumaru was having the time of his life. He was killing Death Eaters like disposing tissue paper into the dustbin, and he never missed the dustbin at all. Remus Lupin and Kinsley Shacklebolt were protecting Harry, Sirius was battling Lestrange, Kagome and Tonks were struggling against Roldophus, Hermione and Ronald defeating other Death Eaters, as well as Longbottom and Lovegood. Alastor Moody was taking on Yaxley. Draco and Lucius were staring at each other, faces blank, showing no emotion. Dedalus Diggle was placing an Anti-Disapparation Charm on the room, to prevent every Death Eater from escaping, and blocking the Floo Network.

"This is for Alice and Frank Longbottom, the ones who you Crucio'd. Who would ever think that you would get defeated by their son, and by a Stupefy, no less?"

Longbottom had a vicious look on his face as he cornered a Death Eater more commonly known as Dolohov. Never before had he seen the boy so vicious before. He always thought that he was a kind, loving, plant-type of guy.

Everything happened in slow motion as Lupin protected Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange brandished her wand wildly in the air, as her maniacal voice echoed through the room. Tonks and Lupin cried out, wearily as Harry fought the restraints of Kingsley. Kagome wanted to go to him, but she couldn't. Not in this state. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Her laughter was cut off when Sesshoumaru pushed Sirius aside and took full blow of the curse. Nevertheless, it took no toll on him as he stood grinning at her. Then, as fast as lightning, he shot towards her. A clawed hand reached towards her stomach and ripped out her guts, and part of her bone cracked. She croaked out, with some difficulty, to her husband, Roldophus, who immediately abandoned the fight with Tonks and Kagome, and rushed to her.

"H-Help me… Take revenge… Serve…My Lord…"

Blood trailed down and dripped onto her robe as Roldophus roared in anger. Turning around, he faced Sesshoumaru, and began aiming spells at him, but to no avail.

"I've had enough." 

Sesshoumaru, who was a little bored to be honest, slashed him lightly. He crumpled in a heap beside his wife, spluttering blood out of his mouth. He smiled maniacally, before dying, muttering that the Dark Lord would overtake him with no difficulties, seeing as he was so weak.

The Death Eaters tried to flee, but they couldn't Disapparate, and thus flew to a room through a small door that Dedalus had missed ("Dreadfully sorry!"), apparently, that was where Voldemort was.

Draco wanted to go, rush into the room, with Harry and the others, to kill him, but an obstacle stood in his way.

Lucius Malfoy spread his arms like an eagle, defending the door, lest it broke, revealing Voldemort and his ugly face. Draco growled.

"Father, I don't want to hurt you. Move and maybe you'll be spared."

"Over my dead body, son. I thought that you were pureblooded, but I see different now that you are mixing with blood traitors and mudbloods."

"Fine. I won't hold back."

"Neither will I. It will be interesting, to fight with my son. I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I won't hesitate to use Avada Kedavra, even though it's forbidden. After all, they can't send me to Azkaban for killing a _Death Eater_ for them. And before you ask, I was free long ago from your Dark Mark. You could never control me, and never will."

END! 

AN: Yes, finally, it's finished! I'm still a little sad about Fred but I have to move on (Haha). Anyway, it doesn't portray George in the epilogue, pretty disappointing if you ask me. Let me just write the first sentence down here:

The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane.

The last word is NOT scar! The last sentence is: 

All was well.

Anyway, review reply time! 

Ray: Yes, because they haven't died yet, thus hell on Earth. But anyway, all hail Draco Malfoy!

Yur: I don't know why, but you keep spelling 'Appreciate' wrongly…

Spastic: Yes, you heard or saw my ramble, I read it all, I watched it all. A little sad, so many innocent people died, yet so many of the guilty lived…

Just: LONGER? (Eyes widen) LONGER?! For your information it is already 'long'. I write or type an average of 2000 words per chapter, thank you very much. I'm extremely stressed, my mouth hurts for some unknown reason, I'm tired and racking my dead brain for ideas and it's not LONG enough?

That feels better, sorry about that, but I can't possibly make it any longer.

Demon: No, it's not. I read some pretty good fan fictions out there but only a few seems to portray Draco and Kagome together. I hope to make an Oliver/Kag, Fred/Kag, George/Kag and Charlie/Kag in the future if that is possible…

No, Naraku will not be in this, he is already killed and his soul is not on the anime earth anymore, but instead, in Mars living with the aliens that live there.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry if I spoiled it for you guys BUT I did say I was going to ramble on about the book and movie in chapter 9, so if you missed that line, too bad! And it isn't my fault that SOME of you got up later than me, went to freaking queue up at 5.30 in the MORNING, and read it within the next six hours. It isn't my fault that some of you read like slow-pokes. So sue me for making you read like a slow-poke. HMPH! And I knew Dumbledore's dead! My friend got facts mixed up… And when I say James and Lily, I meant the PARENTS not the kids… So yeah, 121 reviews, not bad, but… considering that it's only like 9, I want more. What is up with all of you and reviewing?

I think this may be the last chapter, so yeah I'm deciding to start a new HP/Inu fiction, so you need to vote on which story I should do!

Oliver/Kagome- In her 6th year, but she has to break up with Draco and Draco ends up with an OC.

Draco/Kagome- An entirely new story, in Kagome's 6th year and Kagome is a year younger than Draco, she accidentally ends up in bed with him, and she's doing a baby project with him. (She's smart enough to take 7th year classes, implied some sexual things but definitely no lemons)

George/Kagome- Takes place after the war when George is walking along the street, alone without Fred… (D.H Spoiler)

So yes, vote number 1, 2, or 3. I definitely know which one I like, so that's one vote for… anyway, I suggest that you check my bio the next week or two; the story might just pop out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

Warning: Blood scenes, slight death!

He turned to Kagome, and smiled.

"If I ever get injured, help me kill him."

The match had begun.

"Stupefy!"

Lucius smartly dodged that spell. He looked like a miniature Sesshoumaru; expect the cruel face, sadistic smile and the lack of looks. Sesshoumaru pondered as everybody else watched. He pondered whether he would get to kill anymore people. Most important of all, he pondered about when he would get the chance to clean his nails again; they were dirty, stained with Muggle Blood. That thought gave him the shivers. It wasn't until Kagome scream did he wake up. Draco's arm looked like it had been dislocated; he was tangled up in ropes and unconscious.

"What did he do?"

"He used Impedimenta, followed by Incarcerous. The ropes were so thick they dislocated his arm. After that Lucius used Stupefy, Draco had no way of defending himself."

As Tonks cast Diffindo on the ropes, Lucius raised his wand, preparing to cast the killing curse. Kagome, who had anticipated this move, had hugged Tonks and pushed her away, taking the full blow herself, Tonks shrieked in horror as she saw the girl slump down, dead. Lucius smiled, coldly, as he eyed the now dead girl in front of him, and a silver haired guy who looked like a reflection of himself who stood behind her, kneeling down.

Draco was still unconscious, but Harry wasn't. He and Hermione rushed to Kagome, almost wailing and shaking her lifeless body, while Ron watched behind. He was apparently too much of a man to go there. Sesshoumaru stared angrily at Lucius. His adrenaline was beginning to pump up, and his eyes were bleeding red.

First off, he pulled out his invisible Tensaiga (Sp?) from it's sheathe, and slashed the hell goblins that were surrounding her, and slashed Lucius with his claws, injuring him slightly. Feebly fluttering her eyelids, Harry gave a cry of shock as Kagome opened her eyes.

Pushing Hermione and Harry away, Tonks wailed as she grabbed Kagome, engulfing her in a death-like grip.

"YOU NEARLY DIED TRYING TO SAVE MY LIFE!"

"T-Tonks…c-can't bre-athhe…"

"Sorry."

She withdrew from the hug, but cast a grateful glance towards Kagome, who was currently staring at Sesshoumaru.

"You saved me."

"I had to. Father promised Midoriko."

"Thanks."

Draco was now awake, and Hermione, the know-it-all, cast a healing spell on him. Glancing at his father, he asked Sesshoumaru why he didn't finish him off.

"You should do the honors."

Grabbing his wand, Draco's eyes roamed his father's body, as Lucius made an attempt to grab his wand, which was lying inches away from him.

Closing his eyes, he glanced at Sesshoumaru, before walking to the door.

"Finish him off."

Harry and the others scrambled to get to Draco, conveniently stepping on Lucius on the way. Grunts and groans could be heard from the now battered body.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red as he stared at his newfound victim.

"Well, it looks like you're all mine, Lucius."

Wincing as he heard the girly shriek coming from the door behind him, Draco faced his mother, who held a face of concern. His mother grabbed him, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Draco; I didn't want you to get involved in this, neither did I. It was your father, he forced me; I had no choice."

What Draco didn't see was that Narcissa held a small dagger while he hugged her back. Preparing to plunge it in, her actions were destroyed as Kingsley Accio'd the dagger and caught it neatly between two fingers, after the dagger nearly cut into Diggle's head, making him squeal in surprise, before reddening considerately.

Draco recoiled, staring at his mother in shock.

"I'm your own son and you do this to me? Have you become a freak following Dad? Or are you taking Voldemort's orders now?"

"Both."

She smiled maniacally, like she had been Imperio'd. There was no cure for her. Draco walked past her, and gave a soft nod, as Sesshoumaru went into half demon form again, ready to kill.

He felt terrible, he was the one that had given consent to kill his parents. He felt like such a monster.

Kagome entwined her hand with his as he clutched it tightly; face going paler, if possible, at the sight that behold them. Voldemort was sitting in a chair, Nagini at his side. His nose was flattened down to two nostrils, his eyes slanted so much like a snakes'. His shiny bald head just made Kagome want to puke.

"So, you think you've killed all my Death Eaters? Well I'll let you know, I have more in my midst. I didn't send all the good ones; they're too precious to be killed. However, I sent those who were dirty, filthy and tarnished. I guess my choice was right, look at how they've all been thrashed, like rag dolls. Filthy little things." 

"Speak for yourself, Moldy Shorts. Half blooded; you're no better than a Mudblood. And so easily destroyed by a one-year-old infant. You actually thought you could get to my Grandpa by killing my father?" 

"Ah, so you are Dumbledore's granddaughter. Well I certainly hope that you'll put up a better fight than your father. And the old fag's going to die any day now, I'm just helping him to die faster."

With a roar, Harry lunged at Voldemort, closely followed by Kagome. Nobody insulted Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in their presence. That was unforgivable.

Unfortunately, Diggle, in his shock had forgotten to place a Disapparation Spell on the room. As Kagome tried to throttle Voldemort, he slid away smartly, like a snake. Harry was having trouble with Nagini the big fat ass of a snake.

After managing to confuse Nagini, he went after Voldemort, trying to avenge his parents. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black looked on; beads of perspiration trickling down their foreheads while Tonks' hair changed to an unearthly mosh-pit green. Neville Longbottom looked like he was about to die, Luna Lovegood was swatting around her head, probably looking for Humbugs or something. Hermione was supporting Ron who looked like he was about to puke.

God knew why they were fighting with bare hands when they had wands. Voldemort, surprisingly, was the only one who had sense. Pulling out his wand he was about to Crucio them when Sesshoumaru stepped in his way. However, Sesshoumaru knew not to interfere. This was Kagome's and Potter's battle. He was just there to stop them from dying.

Without notice, the Ministry Apparated silently, and were just about to open their mouths when Remus Lupin motioned for them to shut their bloody mouths. Deciding that his suggestion was a good one, they kept silent. It wasn't until many Protegos, Stupefys and Expelliarmuses later did Voldemort realize that the Ministry was backing Potter up. Taking chance of Voldemort's sudden pause, Harry Accio'd his wand and grabbed it. Voldemort hissed, and Disapparated, before Apparating behind Harry, grabbing his own wand, and Disapparated again. His last words were heard clearly throughout the room.

"Damn you Harry Potter. I will be back, and I will win."

Fudge looked like he was about to faint.

"You-Know-Who is back! That's exactly what Dumbledore said! And if he's correct again, Sirius Black is unfortunately innocent."

He cast a glance at Sirius Black, who was whooping with joy at being innocent and shaking hands with everybody around. Rita Skeeter was especially interested in getting an interview and her quill wrote page after page as Sirius rambled on about how he fought Peter Pettigrew and how Peter Pettigrew betrayed Lily and James.

-The Next Day-

They had gotten back safe and sound, tucked into the Hospital Wing by a fussing Madame Pomfrey. Early in the morning, a grave Dumbledore congratulated them on killing majority of the Death Eaters and freeing Sirius Black.

The Daily Prophet had announced the innocence of Sirius Black and Rita Skeeter had included a touching story of how his cruel life had happened. Throughout the day, Harry got a lot of "Blimey, I didn't know he was your godfather!" from other students. Malfoy was treated with more respect and Sesshoumaru was hated by Slytherins for killing some of their parents. Neville had been classified a serial killer by the school, along with Luna, and students were either avoiding them or thumping their backs. Kagome was still treated the same, it made no difference to her.

-Dumbledore's office-

"Pray tell what you are going to do next year. As you heard, Voldemort is going to be back, and I don't think it's a rather pretty sight to behold." 

"I'm coming back, and fighting, Grandpa. Somehow I get a bad vibe that something is going to happen to you next year, so be wary, don't let your guard down."

"No worries, Sesshoumaru can cure me with that life saving sword of his. Isn't that right Nymphadora?"

"Yes, he went SLASH and Kagome was alive again. It was practically a miracle but I was glad because she risked her life to save me. And it's Tonks, not Nymphadora."

"Fine, Tonks. Why are you here?"

"Fun. And to bother you."

"Now, if you would excuse me, I have some work to do."

Draco, who was balancing his wand on the bridge of his nose, jumped when Kagome and Tonks came out, and luckily, managed to catch his wand before it fell onto the floor. Raising an eyebrow, Tonks quietly left the two.

"O.W.L's are coming and you're doing _this_?"

"I have natural talent my dear. Now, to prove to you, I bet 50 galleons I will get more O.W.L's than you."

"You're on."

-Last day of school-

"You owe me 50 galleons, Draco."

"Do I have to pay?"

"Fine, you don't. Just get me something good for Christmas."

"You wish."

-End-

AN: I know it's short, but what can you expect me to do? I mean I'm so excited now. And it's going to be so fun to start another story, so remember to vote, and check for any new stories!

Fluffyness: Well I'm sorry that you didn't read it faster than me.

Neko: Again, the same date, read it on the news please! And it's not my fault that it was released today or I couldn't read slower. Its natural talent, I read faster than others.

Savannah: You were mad? I had no idea…

Gothic: Yes I know my friend got the thing mixed up and I pummeled him. You cried? O.O and I know they had three children.

I miss Fred. So young, yet he had to give up so much…

Spastic: Yes I know he is dead.

Mya: No this will not. I don't usually indulge in lemons…

AN: So anyway, that's all. I would like to thank all my avid readers, Spastic, Gothic Lust, Serenity, Muppy, Kill, Ray, and many more! I love you guys (Haha).

Xx


End file.
